


I wonder if he'd be proud of me

by fanatic_of_prettymuch_everything



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_of_prettymuch_everything/pseuds/fanatic_of_prettymuch_everything
Summary: The events of the Dream SMP just slightly more dramatized, and a little re-imagined. This mostly surrounds SBI. I also added in a lot of headcannons into it, like Dadschlatt. This is originally a work on wattpad, mine just to be clear, and since its been doing well I decided to post it here too. Enjoy!
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The festival had started. Wilbur had plans to blow the entire place up along side his borthers.

Techno would clean up the stragglers, and so would Tommy. 

Wilbur had many thoughts running at him at once.

As Schlatt gave his first speech Wilbur started thinking about their father and what he was about to do.

"I miss Philza...I wonder if he'd be proud of me..." He said quietly to himself.

He knew Phil wouldn't be proud. He knew Phil wouldn't approve of this. He knew exactly how Phil would react if he knew. 

He knew because Tommy like their father had the same outlook in this situation. 

Tommy couldn't say no to Wilbur though. He couldn't stop Wilbur. He couldn't stop him because this was his brother, and he looked up to him. He idolized Wilbur, he loved Wilbur. But he definitely tried to talk Will out of it.

Wilbur was not going to listen though.

Wilbur had his mind set on this.

But the images of his father flashing in his mind were making him rethink his choices.

It took him back to when he'd sing his father the songs he wrote. 

He missed those days.

Phil was gone now though. 

It was just him, Tommy, and Techno.

The three of them against the world. 

But Wilbur was going distant with his brothers. He tried to keep Tommy close. But Tommy didn't approve of what he was doing. And he didn't try to convince Tommy it was. Instead he told Tommy time and time again he'd never be president. He knew it hurt Tommy. He knew what he was doing when he didn't give Tommy the real disc. He knew what it would do to him.

He and Tommy were growing apart. He was the only one he could blame the circumstances on. He knew what he was hurting Tommy.

He was trying to anger him. And it was working.

He was trying to push everyone away. But he didn't think pushing Tommy away would hurt so much. Techno and Wilbur were never super close. Not as close as he and Tommy had been anyway. They loved eachother of course. But they each had a mutual understanding that Techno would leave their side in a heartbeat if it meant he got to cause chaos.

Wilbur never got to attached to Techno in their adult years. When they were kids they were like partners in crime.

Wilbur as the dirty crime boy, and Techno as the second worse thing that ever happened to those orphans. Before he was obsessed with killing.

I mean everyone respawns anyway.

But Techno gained a thirst for blood and chaos, and thats when he and Wilbur kinda just drifted apart.

Wilbur always wanted to play the villain. He was put on the pedestal of being a hero when Tommy was introduced into the picture. And now that he's finally where he wants to be...he's having second thoughts. Not even thinking about Phil anymore. He was thinking about Tommy. The way he watched so intently at the goings on at the festival, staring at his best friend.

He looked as if he wanted to join them all in the festivities. 

Wilbur looked at everyone having fun. 

He watched them with a frown. He didn't want to blow them all up anymore.

These were his friends. 

And they looked like they were all having a lot of fun.

He didn't know what to do and decided to sit against the wall. 

Fast forward in time a little bit and Tubbo was just at the end of his speech.

Wilbur was anticipating Tubbo to say the code words.

Just after Tubbo said "Let the festival begin" Wilbur bolted towards the hill but the something happened he didn't expect.

They trapped Tubbo. 

They exposed him.

They had Techno kill him

Wilbur couldn't find the button.

And no matter how much of a traitor he thought Tubbo was...he wasn't going to kill someone who didn't deserve to die.

But Techno gave into the peer pressure and did it anyway.

Techno then proceeded to kill everyone attending the festival.

They all respawned. But the three ran off. Wilbur stayed.

He walked in the middle of the path right where he and schlatt could see eachother clearly.

Niki was fighting with Schlatt heartbroken he had executed Tubbo. She told him she wanted to leave and Schlatt said she could.

Wilbur looked him dead in the eyes.

"Schlatt if you're going to kill anyone else...let it be me."

"Yeah yeah lover boy I've had enough out of your mouth. Do I look like a bad guy to to you?" Schlatt asked.

"I mean kinda." Techno spoke up.

"Shut up Technoblade. You had one job." Schlatt said.

"To be fair- i did that job."

A few minutes of bickering later. 

Niki was brought up. 

Schlatt said he'd kill Niki, and Wilbur told her to run.

Techno and Wilbur started distracting everyone by harassing them with swords.

"I just hit Wilbur Holy shit im terrible at this-" Techno said, and due to a misunderstanding Wilbur yelled "Im good at pvp shut up Technoblade!"

They got away and met up with tubbo and Tommy.

"Let me make a point...This is perfect Tommy! Its magnificent even!" Wilbur said to Tommy. 

"Why?" 

"Because its exactly as I said! No one's on our side here! There's no honor involved in this! Everyone is just listening to whatever the person with the most power says! Everyone's just doing as told! Tommy this is perfect!" Wilbur ranted.

Techno mumbled something about the corruption arc and Wilbur just replied,

"Oh shut up Technoblade. You're in it too. It was never about me! This is about blowing up Marburg! This is about finishing this! Tommy! What else do I need to convince you?" Wilbur said with a crooked smile.

They then again bickered with Wilbur listening. 

They did that for awhile. Wilbur thrived in the chaos. 

Tommy was still pissed off at Techno still and when they heard Wilbur cackle, they stopped. He just reiterated how he was right all along.

Then he looked at Tommy. 

"Look at him he's angry Techno! Tommy say something!" Wilbur said.

Tommy took awhile to ask his older brother why he killed tubbo.

Peer pressure was his answer then Tommy asked what was wrong with him.

Techno gave him a full on list. But Tommy was still mad. 

To him techno was just like Schlatt. Right now he hated him just as much right now.

Wilbur cackled again.

Two of them ignoring it while arguing with eachother.

"Good job Technoblade. I wanna weaken them." 

Technoblade nods.

Wilbur then turned to the teens arguing.

"I dont know about you Tommy but I forgive Technoblade!" Wilbur said with that crazy look in his eyes. 

"You forgive him? I do not forgive him. You didn't even forgive Eret when he betrayed us. I want Technoblade to leave this nation. And go be next to your president!" Tommy yelled.

"You think you can destroy Marburg without my help Tommy? You think you can destroy it without me?" Techno said to Tommy mockingly. 

Tommy looked at him straight in the eyes. Wilbur looked at them ready to see a fight. He wanted a fight.

"I actually forgive Techno Tommy." Tubbo said.

Tommy winced.

Wilbur started talking to Tubbo, Tommy didn't really care about what they were saying until Wilbur said 

"This is why he can't be president tubbo. He follows his emotion too strongly. Look at how mad he is. He gets angry too quickly. Look in his eyes Tubbo. You even said you forgive Technobkade and he's still looking for a challenge."

"Sure you wanna do this Tommy?" Techno asked with a shaky voice.

"We can settle our feelings with our fist but win or lose no hard feelings. It stays in the pit." Techno said. 

Tommy looked him in the eyes coldly.

"You killed Tubbo Techno. You killed my right hand man." Tommy said. He was thinking about the words Techno told him when he was younger.

"Tommy we can use words. But there's only one universal language. And that language is Violence."

Technoblade pulled out the peer pressure card yet again.

Tommy looked away for a second.

"What would Phil do..." he asked himself. He then decided what he wanted to do.

"Im not doing this for Wilbur. Its not about him anymore. I know he wants a fight. But it's not for him. This is for Tubbo." Tommy said as he threw the first punch.

They kept trading hits while Wilbur "cheered" Tommy on. Trying to rile him up even more.

Techno was victorious.

Tommy looked at his older brother with the same cold eyes.

"You betrayed him Techno..." Tommy said before leaving.

"The bombs are still there as far as I know. Techno you're going to help me right? You're going to help me cause chaos right?" Wilbur asked in a dark and hushed voice. 

"Oh Wilbur. I have two deadly creatures id love to show you." Techno said hinting at the withers.

"I cant wait brother." Wilbur said to Techno. 

Techno smiled.

They were partners again. And they never felt closer.

...

But Tommy has never felt so far away.

Niki, Tubbo, and Tommy were sitting with a jukebox playing blocks as they watched the sun go down.

"Wilbur's gone insane." Tommy said holding back tears with a stone face.

"We aren't giving up on him though." Tommy said.

The sun set and the song finally ended.

"Niki, Tubbo. Let's start our own alliance. Let's stop Wilbur. Let's get the old Wilbur back." Tommy said with tears running down his cheeks.

Based off his voice you wouldn't be able to tell he was crying.

But Tubbo saw the hurt in his eyes. 

He knew what they had to do.

But Tommy didn't know if he had the strength to.

He didn't know if he could go against his older brothers.

But he had to.

And then he realized...

Neither Technoblade nor Wilbur Soot had been the best brothers recently. 

It was as if they weren't brothers at all.

But...he had Tubbo. 

He had Niki.

As far as he was concerned...

They were his family now.

Until he could get his biological brothers out of this weird spell they were both under.

For Philza.

For his dad.


	2. The Traitor Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter about fundy

The festival had ended. Schlatt had left. Quackity had left.

And he went down into the secret hallway Tubbo had built.

He walked down the halls.

He didn't know which way to go.

He just went where his heart went to go.

Fundy...

He followed his heart to where his father lived.

He worked so hard to gain Schlatt's trust.

He worked so damn hard, and felt so much guilt about what he had to do.

He denounced the relationship he and Wilbur had. He told Schlatt that Wilbur was not his father.

He felt like that for awhile.

But then..he finds himself going to pogtopia.

He found himself making his way to the new nation.

He opened the enderchest and grabbed his diary.

He went back down to the ravine and wrote in his diary.

Fundy signed after he was done and went back up to put it in his ender chest.

He left.

Notes: sorry its short mates. I'm working the next chapter based off of today's stream


	3. Under New Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds Quackity arguing with Schlatt. 
> 
> Also there's a biiig space of anxiety and depression in the middle. Beware.

Tommy knew Wilbur wasn't anywhere near. 

He wanted to get L'Manburg back. He wanted his country back so bad. 

He was going to kill Schlatt and Quackity.

He hid behind the hill where the white house was in sight.

He heard them yelling.

"We aren't taking down the Whitehouse Schlatt! I built this myself! I actually built this myself!" Quackity said pleading as Schlatt with a pickaxe in hand began to break down the walls.

"Schlatt stop! Stop!"

"GET FUCKING MINING! GOD I CANT TAKE THESE FUCKING IDIOTS WHO DID I GET TO RUN MY COUNTRY WITH?!" Sclatt yelled at Quackity who gave him a challenging stare.

"Im in charge. IM IN CHARGE!"

"We share these decisions together! We share these fucking decisions together Schlatt! You're president im fucking vice president you know that right?!" Quackity said with anger in his voice.

Tommy lowered his bow.

The two argued a little more.

Schlatt called Quackity flatty patty and quackity looked down.

"You can take this down yourself." He said.

Schlatt gloated a little more.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be president." 

"Oh whatever Quackity. The fact of the matter is that now im President. There's nothing you can do about it." Schlatt said as he seemingly towered over Quackity.

"You know what? Fuck you Schlatt. You can find a new Vice president. Im done helping you." Quackity said as Schlatt just laughed at him.

"Go ahead crybaby. But you don't have anywhere to go! But before you do...I never cared about you Quackity. I never cared about Tubbo. I honestly don't care about any of you. You quiting is just ridding this country of eve more garbage." Schlatt said to him with a big smile on his face.

"...one day...it'll just be you. You against the world. What will you do then Schlatt. What will you do then?" Quackity asked before running into the woods.

Tommy saw this and got on his brother's horse to try and find Quackity.

He eventually found him after a few minutes.

They exchanged looks with one another. 

Tommy filled with untrust.

And Quackity's filled with something broken.

"Just kill me if you must Tommy. I dont really care anymore." Quackity said to him.

"What happened Quackity. Why are yoy here instead of L'Manburg?" Tommy asked as if he hadn't heard the fight he and Schlatt had.

"Im not the vice president anymore Tommy. Im no longer apart of the country." Quackity said as he looked to the side.

Then he got an idea. 

"Hey Tommy. You want to overthrow Schlatt don't you?" Quackity asked the teen.

"Yea. Why?"

"What if we teamed up? Better yet! What if I joined Pogtopia! I could help you! I know all the upcoming plans!" Quacity said with an extatic voice. 

Tommy took a minute to think about it.

"Ok. You can join Pogtopia. Welcome to the team Quackity." Tommy said.

"Follow me. I'll lead you to Pogtopia." Tommy said as he got back on Techno's horse and led quackuty there. 

He put Techno's horse in the horse pit and went through the secret door.

"This is Pogtopia? Wow it looks like shit." Quackity said as he stood in the small room.

"Shut up this isn't even most of Pogtopia. Follow me." Tommy said as he made his way downstairs. 

When they got to the ravine Tommy turned to Quackity.

"This is Pogtopia Quackity." He said showing him the view of the ravine.

"Wow. This is a lot better than that little room!" 

"Ey Wilbur! I've git a surprise for you!" Tommy said.

Even if Tommy didn't approve of Wilbur's he still loved his brother. And he still looked up to him.

"Ah. Quackity. Tommy why'd you bring him here?" Wilbur asked with concern in his voice.

"He and Schlatt had a falling out. He's on our side now." Tommy said with a smile. Quackity nodding happily.

"Wanna come with us back to L'Manburg? I'm gonna paint a huge Willy on one of the walls." Tommy said.

He has to be a teen sometimes right?

Wilbur reluctantly agreed.

The three made their way to L'Manburg.

Tommy did exactly that.

After he was done...

"Tommy. Come with me." Wilbur said. He took Tommy to the room where the button was.

"I found it Tommy." He said.

"Oh yeah Big Q you weren't here yesterday. But I was going to blow up L'Manburg yesterday." Wilbur said.

He had a dark expression on his face. The same one he had when he told Tommy the idea at first. 

"Im doing this because I saw a certain someone in the nation. And I thought...what better time then now? So I want you two to bare witness to the destruction. I can finally do what I said I was gonna do!" He said to his brother and the man next to him.

"Nononono Wilbur, Wilbur. Listen listen. Blowing up Marburg is not going to do anything!" Quackity tried to reason with him.

"Wilbur...hide."

"Tommy there's no point! We'll all be dead soon anyway!" Wilbur said with a crazed voice. 

"What do you mean by soon?" Tommy asked.

"Im going to do it today." Wilbur said.

"Yesterday I had the perfect opportunity to do it. O had the opportunity to save everyone from the tyranny of Schlatt and L'Manburg and finally end it. So today in gonna do it!" Wilbur said.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Listen you can do this."

"You're not blocking the button. I can still press it." Wilbur said to Quackity as if it was a challenge.

Quackity put Wilbur in a box.

"As soon as im out of this im pressing it." Wilbur said beginning to break the block. Everytime he did Tommy just reached it.

"Wilbur this isn't the right thing to do!" Tommy yelled.

"Us three are running as soon as i press it!" Wilbur said rushing to break the next block. 

"YOU CANT FUCKING DO THAT SHIT!" Quackity yelled. Before the election they were on good terms. They were friends. They built the Whitehouse together...he was hurt by these words just as much as Tommy was.

"GIVE ME A REASON. GIVE ME A REASON!" Wilbur yelled.

"BECAUSE ITS NOT THE RIGHT THING TO DO WILBUR!" Tommy shouted louder.

"WELL WHO ELSE IS IT GONNA HURT?" Wilbur said this as if....he didn't care.

"EVERYONE! TUBBO, NIKI, EVERYONE YOU WORKED WITH, EVERYTHING....everything you've worked for." Tommy reminded him. He wanted to make Wilbur care about his friends again. He wanted whatever toxic thing was in him out.

"Wilbur we can still take it back. This isn't the right button to press." Tommy said to Wilbur begging him not to do it.

"Im pressing it." Wilbur said with much more intent this time.

"Wilbur you can't do that shit. You literally can't do it. You're gonna hurt so many more people than you're going to save." Quackity said looking him in the eyes.

"Im such a fucking showman. Im such a showman! Why did I bring you here..." Wilbur said quietly to himself. 

"Wilbur everyone is going to die with you if you do this. This isn't fair." Tommy said almost tearing up. 

"No You two can escape! I'll be...I'll be trapped in here..." Wilbur said as he realized his situation. He was willing to take it though.

"You'll die with this if you stay in here." Tommy said to him.

"...thats why you asked for my pickaxe isn't it?" Wilbur asked as if Tommy betrayed him.

"Tommy listen—" Wilbur began to speak but he was cut off.

"If you blow this up. You're taking yourself with you....is that what you want?" Tommy asked him. He looked his brother in the eyes and...saw nothing behind them. It was like that since he got the idea.

"I JUST WANNA END IT! I wanna end it! I wanna press that button man." Wilbur said. Tommy couldn't see behind his eyes. But Wilbur could see behind Tommy's. He saw Tommy's desire. He saw a lot...but he also saw Philza...and he wasn't too happy about that.

"Wilbur...what do you want. Whats your end goal here? What are you going to achieve with that?" Quackity asked Wilbur. He wanted L'Manburg back as much as Tommy.

While Quackity talked to Wilbur Tommy began to block the exit.

"Wilbur the exits blocked. If you do this you'll kill us. And you kill yourself. Don't do this." Tommy once again pleaded.

Wilbur let in a big breath.

Tommy looked in his eyes again...this time he saw someone familiar there.

"Why do you have to make this so difficult..." he said quietly refusing to look Tommy in the eye.

"Don't press the button." Tommy commanded again.

"If you just let me press the button..." he said quietly again.

"So do you want to take us down with you?" Tommy asked while his voice broke just a little.

"I dont want to kill you two. I dont want you to die." Tommy heard the familiar tone of Wilbur's. The voice he hadn't heard in awhile.

"But if you press the button. We die as well." Tommy reminded.

Wilbur broke free of his containment. Quackity freaked out. But Tommy told Big Q to let him.

"If you do this. You kill everyone. Not just yourself." Tommy said to Wilbur as he walked towards the button.

Wilbur inhaled deeply.

"OH FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU MAN! WHYD YOU MAKE IT SO HARD. I should've just— im such a fucking showman." Wilbur yelled to himself. He seemed to be having a battle with himself. 

"You love it dont you Tommy. You love L'Manburg?" He asked his youngest brother.

"Yes." Tommy replied.

He turned to look at Quackity. 

"And Big Q you wanna help?"

"Wilbur when I ran against you it was to save L'Manburg. It wasn't against you! It wasn't against Tommy. I just wanted more freedom for that land. And you Blowing it up ruins everything!" Quackity explained .

"We can't get anything back if you do this Wilbur. You don't just ruin your L'Manburg. You're ruining everyone's L'Manburg." Tommy said. Wilbur didn't need even more convincing. He knew what he was going to do.

"Have you heard of something called a Chekov's gun Tommy?" Wilbur asked Tommy with a dark expression 

"No. I've heard of a real gun but-" Tommy tried lightening up the mood

"A Chekov's gun, Tommy, is an idea in plot devices where..." Wilbur looked at the button.

"If you tease something for long enough, and you keep showing it off...eventually you'll have to use it or do it at some point." 

Quackity moved closer to the button until he was in front of it.

"Listen Wilbur...I dont know what your fuckin endgoal with this button is but...Not today. We have some really good plans in place. I think we could really—" Quackity tried to explain before being interrupted. 

"We could paint more dicks!" Tommy blurted out. In his defense...he thought it'd be funny.

"N-no. No." Quackity said to the child.

"May have been the wrong thing to say in this situation..." Tommy confessed feeling embarrassed. 

"We're not going to paint more dicks." Quackity confirmed. 

"I have an idea. I have an idea-" Quackity started.

"Quackity i need you to move out of the way so I can reach the button." Wilbur said with an empty voice. There was no emotion in it.

Quackity just blocked the button even more.

"Wilbur listen—"

"Quackity. Step—"

"Listen to me. Just listen to me. If we take down Schlatt-"

"And we can! We can!" Tommy said.

"Hes the ex-vice president! Schlatt trusts him!" Tommy said as he pushed Quackity out of the way and moved in front of the button. 

"Tommy step to one side! Thats an order. Step to one side." Wilbur demanded.

"No." Tommy said. Rebelling against his president. Against his brother.

"Tommy if you trust me you'll step to one side." Wilbur simply said.

"Do you wanna kill all of us with you, brother?" Tommy asked. He said brother as if he was trying to remind Wilbur that they were related.

"Tommy if you trusted me...you'd move out of the way." Wilbur repeated again

"Wilbur if you want to kill us all and bring us down with you...then be my guest. But I dont think you'd go that far." Tommy said as he was moving away from the button. Wilbur walked towards it.

Quackity started saying something but it didn't matter.

Wilbur broke the button.

A wave of relief slid over Tommy's shoulders. He let out the air that had built up in him all at once.

Wilbur...did the right thing.

"Tommy we tried my ideas....im willing to listen to you. Im going to follow you Tommy. Whatever you think is the best way to take down schlatt...we'll do it. We've tried my ideas...just head back to Pogtopia...I'll be there in a bit." Wilbur said sighing like the other two had done when he broke the button. He...he just then regretted telling Tommy he would never be president...the kid proved himself to be responsible enough. He proved to Wilbur he was able to. 

He had sadness in his voice. But Tommy knew it wasn't about the button. 

"Ok." Tommy said as he and Quackity waited outside for Schlatt.

Wilbur placed the button back.

"If i need it...it'll be here. I just need to know it'll be here." He quietly said to himself.

Then he...he began singing the lyrics on the signs he wrote.

"I heard there was a special place..."

"Where men could go and emancipate..."

"The brutality. And the tyranny, of their rulers..."

"This place is real you needn't fret with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo! Fuck Eret!"

"Its a very big...and...." he hesitated with this next lyric.

"And not blown up L'Manburg."

"My l'manburg. 

My l'manburg 

My l'manburg. 

My l'manburg."

He finished and walked outside.

"Are you proud of me Dad?" He asked himself before joining the other two. 

He...

He did the right thing...

Didn't he?


	4. It Stays In The Pit

Wilbur and Tubbo were out. God knows where Niki went, and it was just Tommy and Techno.

Tommy was still mad at his older brother for killing his best friend. And Techno knew that.

He looked in Tommy's eyes who was sitting beside him at a considerable distance. 

Tommy wasn't paying attention though he was thinking of things and plans. Just...stuff. Trying to ignore his older brother.

Techno put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Tommy looked at him with cold eyes. For someone who didn't care about what others thought of him....Techno felt those eyes peirce his heart. Just like a sharp blade.

"I didn't want to kill him Tommy... I didn't wanna have that fistfight with you either." Techno said letting his guard down. Letting Tommy see that he meant what he said.

"..." Tommy stayed silent for a minute.

"It stays in the pit Technoblade." Tommy said to his brother knowing he wasn't great at apologizing, let alone communicating his feelings to others.

He knew Techno was trying his best. 

He just felt so broken. He couldn't be on his brother's side. Either of their sides.

Neither were in the right here.

But was he?

Tommy didn't know if he was right or not. He wanted to kill the Tyrant. He wanted to take the country for his own.

Was he just trying to save it to be president?

Was he as bad as Wilbur and Techno?

No.

He wanted peace. Not destruction. 

The only person who was really on his side was Quackity. Funnily enough his enemy...is the only one who has the same goal as he did.

Tubbo...was only going to say yes to Wilbur. No matter how much Tommy wanted to believe he could think for himself...when it came to Wilbur...Tubbo was just as blind as Tommy.

They both looked up to him. And it was hard to tell Wilbur he wasn't right. And Tubbo agreed with Wilbur when he said it was.

Tommy only has Niki and Quackity as allies. Wilbur was right..."Tubbo cant be trusted."

Tommy turned to Techno with tears falling down his cheeks as he silently cried. He didn't want Techno to see he was crying. He didn't want Techno to think he was weak so he quickly hid his face from view.

"Its ok to cry Tommy..." Techno said not sure what to say. He didn't handle these situations real well.

"I dont want you to think im weak..." Tommy said quietly.

Techo wrapped his arms around his brother. 

"Tommy...just because someone crys now and then doesn't make them weak." He said to Tommy.

"B-but you never-"

"You're right. I dont. But...that doesn't mean it makes you weak. Tommy I'm...not as human. I dont know how to be normal Tommy. Im this close to being a sociopath. But...Tommy guess what." Techno said holding his brother.

"Hm..." Tommy hummed into his shoulder.

"You're stronger than most of us kid. You're sticking to your morals. You have the guts to even tell your own brothers that we're wrong. You have the guts to try and stop us. Tommy...Dad would be proud of you. I dont wanna think about what he'd tell me and Wilbur." Techno said. Unknowingly comforting his brother. As stated before, he was bad at this stuff. So he never tried. He just told Tommy things he thought were true.

Tommy wiped away his tears. And leaned into his older brother.

"...do you think Dad knows what's going on? Do you think he'll come back?" Tommy asked Techno.

"Honestly....I dont know. He said he'd be back a long time ago...I wonder if something happened to him." Techno said with a hint of concern in his voice 

"I...I feel like I'm all alone Techno. I feel like...you and Wilbur...are trying to destroy everything I want to fix..." 

Techno knew thats exactly what they were doing. 

"Tommy i have to go" Techno said trying to avoid the conversation. 

He wanted chaos. And he wouldn't stop just for Tommy.

He knew he and Tommy would cross paths eventually. And he was ready to have a battle with his younger brother. And he knew it would be another fight to the death. But with a lot more bloodshed.

"Oh I get it." Tommy said with a blank stare...it looked a lot like Techno's. 

"Tommy please don't do this. Its not going to work." Techno said to the younger.

"No. You and Wilbur don't care about me. All you care about is destruction! Wilbur said he'd follow me...but I saw him put the button back. He doesn't believe in me. And neither do you! You two never cared about me!" Tommy yelled at him.

He stood up and stomped off. To his makeshift room.

Many thoughts surrounded him and picked at him.

You're right they never cared for you.

They always ignored you when you were a kid.

They only started to pay attention when you were 14.

You meant nothing them before that.

Tommy tried fighting the thoughts off but...to no avail. He eventually gave in and curled up in a ball in a corner of his room.

Techno looked through the crack of the door...he saw Tommy just giving up.

Tommy saw Techno...he just...didn't do anything.

Pathetic...

You are pathetic.

You think Techno thinks your strong now?

Tommy whimpered. 

"I am pathetic...." he said just above a whisper.

"Tommy I..."

"Just leave Techno. There's nothing you can do to help. You're bad at these things. Just leave. You're no brother of mine." Tommy said to Technoblade.

Technoblade looked at Tommy

"...ok." he said before leaving. He went to his room and sat against the door.

He sat and looked down at the floor.

"...what have I done..." he said before he felt warm tears fall down his cheeks. He didn't know that it hurt this much.

He never thought something like this would happen.

He heard someone come into the ravine.

He didn't care though.

He just softly whimpered as he cried. 

He heard a knock on the door, so he moved over wiping away his tears.

"Come in." He said in a monotone voice.

"Techno...are you...ok?" Wilbur asked as he entered the room.

"..." techno stayed silent. 

"...techno tell me what happened. I've never seen you like this." Wilbur said to him...in a not so considerate tone.

"...Tommy disowned me." Techno said reluctantly. 

"...He didn't mean it Techno. He loves you." 

"No he's right to do it. He's just the first to realize what I am." Techno said to Wilbur.

"And what is that?"

"I am a monster. I crave bloodshed and destruction. I have no right calling anyone my family if all I do is betray them just for giving into peer pressure. He's right Wilbur. He's right to disown a monster." Techno said standing up.

"Techno you're not a monster. You're just as human as he and I are." Wilbur said putting his hand on Techno's shoulder.

Techno brushed off Wilbur's hand. He pulled out the Axe of Peace and pointed it at Wilbur's neck.

"Would a human kill his brother for fun Will?" Techno said smiling. He had an insane look on his face.

"Depends...but you won't do it will you? I know you Technoblade. You wouldn't kill me. What would Dad think? Huh? Do you want Daddy to come back and see what you've done? What do you think would happen then?" Wilbur said. He was trying to manipulate Techno...and for a minute it was working. 

"...it wouldn't be very honorable of you. I thought you wanted to be a worrior. Whats a worrior without it?" Wilbur asked.

"None of this is about honor. You said so yourself. So...what do you thinks stopping me right now from chopping you into bits and pieces. I know you'll respawn...but I want the high killing gives me. So whats stopping me Wilbur?" Techno said as he backed Wilbur into a corner, using the top of the axe head to put pressure onto his neck.

Wilbur clawed at the axe...but he's no match for his brother.

Wilbur looked around. He looked for something, anything to help him get out of the situation. He didn't want to die.

"Spit it out Wilbur. Whats stopping me?" Techno said as he pressed harder.

"I...I dont know." Wilbur said. 

"I can see it in your eyes. Wilbur you don't wanna die! That just makes it all the more pleasurable killing you!" Techno said maniacally.

Something changed in Wilbur and he just...accepted it. Its like...someone else took him over.

"Go ahead Technoblade. I wouldn't do anything even if I could." Wilbur sighed in defeat.

Something also switched in Techno's head. He felt guilty. 

He took his axe and put it away.

He took a deep breath. 

"Im sorry...I dont know what got to me there. That was very...unprofessional." Techno said as he looked to the side.

"You've been cooped up for a long time...go outside and get some fresh air. You really need it." Wilbur said rubbing his throat.

"Good idea."


	5. Fatherly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo Dadza is introduced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so a little backstory, Phil's been in his hard-core survival world, but something happened that kept him from going back to the three kids, he only meant to be gone a couple months, but as I said, something glitched. Essentially how this world works is that there's still a player behind every character, but they don't know that. When they go from world to world, they basically get a clean slate, and don't remember things that have happened in previous worlds. Techno was gone until Wilbur and Tommy called him to come to the dream smp. But since Techno had basically been living on a big server, hypixle, since its all made for fun, Techno remembered everything from that experience. Its a little confusing, but I tried my best. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Philza walked in the box that surrounded the entry to this world. He had been in his own world for far too long. It was time to come and see his sons.

"Dream!" Philza called out. He needed to see the leader of this land. At least...he thought Dream was the leader. He didn't know there was more than one nation.

Dream appeared atop the large wall, looking directly at Philza. He jumped onto the ground below where Phil was. 

"Phil...this is...kinda an awkward time to be showing up." Dream said. Phil had been gone for years. It had been about 3. He left his sons in Dream's hands even though Dream was quite young when he made this world. He was only 17. Tommy was 13, Wilbur was 18, and Techno was also 18 when he left. He wanted to come back sooner...but some things came up. He was here now.

With his sons now the ages of 16, 21, and 21...he wasn't sure if they'd even want to see him.

"Whats so awkward about it?" Phil asked.

"Well. Its all been relatively peaceful these 3 years. But this last year, Tommy and Wilbur fought a war against me, they lost, but still kept their country. An election was held and they lost. They got banished from the country they created, and now are living underground in a new nation with Technoblade who had been God knows where while you were gone. Actually nevermind. Knowing him, he was probably doing other things on other worlds. Not the point. The point is...you...were gone so long that they...moved on. I know they miss you. Just get to their base fast. Before something happens that they all regret." Dream said as he quickly wrote down the coords to the base. He gave the paper to Philza and the quickly pearled away.

Philza has never been so confused in his life.

He quickly opened up the coords on his communicator and set off. It wasn't too far away from the entrance to the world.

He quickly went there as fast as he possibly could. Soon, he reached the coordinates Dream had told him to go to.

Down below...They heard someone walking above.

"Everyone hide! Let me take care of this!" Wilbur whisper-shouted at his brothers, Quackity and Tubbo. Wilbur made his way up to the surface room. He carefully, but swiftly broke the dirt that hid their base.

He grabbed whoever was standing outside of the base and quickly placed the dirt back.

Philza throughout this entire interaction was understandably shocked and confused. He just had no idea what was going on.

Wilbur finally took a good look at the winged man, who wore green, and realized.

"Oh my god." He said covering his mouth in disbelief. 

Before Phil could realize what was going on and that the person who grabbed him was Wilbur, Wilbur had completely vacated the premises. Phil shrugged and sat on the bed.

Wilbur went down stairs and yelled to everyone in the ravine. 

"I have something interesting to show you. No need to hide! Come out! Let me bring it down!" 

Quackity turned to Tommy. 

"What could it be?"

"...Im not sure."

Techno sat in silence. And Tubbo was just watching intently. 

Wilbur quickly came down holding their father bridal style down the stairs.

Philza after being put down quickly asked a question before opening his eyes 

"Ok what the fuck-" He then opened his eyes and saw all three of his sons. The shock hit them all at the same time.

"...Boys?"

"Dad?!" Tommy and Techno said in sync. Wilbur smiled and let them both tackle him in a hug first.

"Dad i thought something might end happened to you!" Tommy said as he got off his father. Techno just stayed on him though...like he didn't want to let go or Phil would disappear again. Tommy tried to pry Techno off but received an animal-like snarl. But I mean what did he expect from a pig hybrid? 

"Techno...you ok there bud." Philza asked considerately. Techno didn't answer just hugged Philza tighter.

"Come on Technoblade, pull yourself together. Let me and Tommy have a turn." Wilbur said offering his hand to help Techno up.

Techno just ignored it though.

He held Philza like it was the last time he'd be seeing him.

"...Will, Tom, I'll let you two have your chance...I think Techno needs to tell me something. Don't worry, I'll have one-on-one time with all of you...even Tubbo if he wants." Philza said to the three boys. 

Quackity was now the one in udder confusion. 

Tubbo, Tommy, and Wilbur nodded and Phil, with Techno sticking to him like a parasite, got up letting Techno lead him where he wanted to go.

Techno led him to his room and let go of Phil when they were in. He shut the door and sat in a chair he had in his room.

"Techno...what's up?" Philza asked sitting on Techno's bed.

"You know. You've come at the worse possible timeline for me. Wilbur too somewhat, and for Tommy its perfect." Techno explained. He didn't once look at Phil. He just stared at the floor. He adjusted his glasses, and began to speak again.

"I'll be completely blunt here. Not that I can really be anything else, but I want to cause chaos in this nation we're against. I want to blow it up. I want to make it so that a new country can never be built there. So that nothing. Can remain or live in the land." Techno explained. He looked up to see Phil's expression, expecting surprise, fear, or disappointment. But he got something different. Phil had a simple frown, nothing specialabout it. He didnt look surprised nor scared. He was just frowning.

"Techno...that isn't very surprising that thats what you want. You've always been one to cause war and anarchy hell even rebellion. Remember that potato war you had a while back? You went all out. So you wanting to go all out in this war you and your brothers seem to be having...does not surprise me. No I do not approve this method, you know this. But I know you and I have a different understanding of death. You kill for fun, sure everyone respawns, but one day Techno...everyone dies for good. Im not sure if you understand that or not." Philza explained to him.

"...what do you mean." Techno asked after a moment of silence.

"Everyone dies for good eventually." Philza repeated.

"But nobody i know has." Techno said 

"I know...it doesn't happen too often. But we can talk about that all later. I need to talk to Tommy. I left him... at too young of an age. Dont worry, we'll talk soon." Phil said before leaving his eldest son's room.

Tommy was talking to Tubbo on one of the ledges 

Tubbo suddenly laughed really loudly and lost his balance and fell off the ledge. 

"TUBBO!" Tommy yelled as he reached down to try and grab him. 

Tubbo was luckily caught by a very vigilant Philza. Tommy sighed and made his way down.

"Th-thank you sir." Tubbo said as Phil put him down.

"No need to call me sir Tubbo, you're part of the family!" Phil said in a cheery tone.

Tommy patted Tubbo's back. "No matter how much shit I talk about you, you're still like a little brother to me!"

"Im older than you Tommy." Tubbo said with a sigh.

"Anyway, Tommy our session is up, where we goin?" Philza asked his youngest son. Tommy led the way taking both his father and his best friend by the hand.

"I hope you have time, I have like a years worth of events to tell you about. And my right hand man will help me explain it all to you!" Tommy said, he was hyped to talk to all of this to someone, and so was Tubbo.

They went on and on taking turns explaining the events to Philza who got really into it.

Philza was a great audience, he reacted just like he was supposed to, but then Schlatt was brought up, who Phil also considered to be apart of the family.

"Wait a minute...Schlatt as in...Jschlatt? As in Wilbur's best friend when he was your age?" Philza had asked just to make sure.

"Erm...yes...that would be the one." Tommy said.

"...Tommy...do you think me and you will end up like Wilbur and Schlatt when we're older...?" Tubbo asked Tommy. He was really scared for that to happen. Tommy was his best friend and he didn't want to lose him.

"Of course not Tubbo. We're much closer than they ever were to eachother. You're more like a brother to me than Wilbur and Techno are right now." Tommy said to the smaller boy who was thinking that the worst would happen.

What Tommy said about Tubbo being more of a brother got him thinking...but before he did anything he was thinking of, he needed to talk to Wilbur.

"Alright boys, sorry to cut this short, but I gotta talk to Wilbur now. We'll talk more about it tomorrow." He said to the two boys before leaving the room.

He looked around for a second, and saw Wilbur sitting on a chest, reading a book.

"Wilbur. Your turn." Philza said looking at him from above.

Wilbur slammed his book shut and looked up to Phil.

"Take me wherever makes you more comfortable. " Philza said.

"Its quite the walk. Are you sure you wanna go there?" Wilbur asked.

"Sure. We can also talk on the way there." Philza said, Wilbur then got up and motioned for Phil to come down. 

"Im going out! Quackity's in charge children! Don't bother Techno with anything!" Wilbur shouted.

"WILBUR YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME WITH THESE DEVIL CHILDREN! WILBUR I BEG OF YOU COME BA-" Quackity shouted but the rest was muffled as they were already in the tunnel.

"So. I take it that Tommy's told you the story." Wilbur said more than asked.

"Everything but the events that happened after Schlatt won the election and banished you." Philza admitted. 

"Ah...I see...well basically, father, I had plans to blow up the entire country at the festival that was held a week ago." Wilbur confessed. Phil looked at him with the same frown he gave Techno. 

"Wilbur...where are you taking me?" Phil asked.

"...the room where the button is." Wilbur answered.

"No. I will not go with you. I expect this from Techno, not you. I expect you to do the illegal drug trafficking, like you did. I do not think you should blow up your former home." Phil said.

"Damn it..." Wilbur said as he switched personalities again.

"I knew it was you I saw in Tommy's eyes that night. I knew ifmt was you I saw in his eyes the day after. You keep getting in the way!" Wilbur said out of pure spite.

Philza, who was in front of him, expanded his wings to block Wilbur from going past him...well not him, whoever this was in Wilburs body.

"You're in the way right now...WHY CANT YOU JUST LET ME PASS BY!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THERE?!?!" Wilbur shouted, unknowingly alerting his brothers.

"Wilbur. You're going down the wrong path. Im your father. Its my job to get in the way when you're making a bad decision." Philza said as he took a sword out of his inventory. He was ready to fight if he had to.

"Oh, sorry I must've forgotten you're my dad since you LEAVE US EVERY GOD DAMN CHANCE YOU CAN!!!" Wilbur cried out. He was tearing up. 

He lunged at Phil with a sword as he did so. Phil blocked. But he took no hits at Wilbur. He didn't actually attack Wilbur once, he just calmly does attacks and tripped him a couple times. It was a very effective way of fighting without actually fighting.

Wilbur misplaced his footing and fell onto his back, Philza then pressed the tip of the sword into Wilbur's neck very gently. 

Techno and Tommy had just gotten to where they were standing, and stood away a considerable distance. 

"Wilbur. You can try and use violence, after all, it is a universal language. But if someone doesn't want to fight, and you make it so that they need to. They will not hesitate to kill. And I believe that's whats happened to you am I wrong? You didn't want to fight. Schlatt forced you to, and now you want to kill him and everyone in the nation. Yes. I understand this concept well Wilbur. But you're looking at it the wrong way." Philza said to his son still with a blade to his neck.

"Do you understand me Wilbur Soot?" Philza asked in a scolding tone. 

"Yes sir." Wilbur said before Philza sheathed his blade. Phil helped Wilbur up and Wilbur simply looked away in embarrassment.

Tommy and Techno looked at their father, Tommy in awe. 

"I...I am not going on with my plans. Im following Tommy, we're trying his idea." Wilbur said as he collected himself and passed Techno and Tommy.

"Then what was that whole tantrum about Wilbur?" Philza asked loudly.

Wilbur ignored the question. He didn't know. 

"You two. Explain whats happened to Wilbur. Now." 

"Well...I dont know. Exactly what happened, on night he just...got the mentality that we were the villains. Then he wanted to blow up everything we worked for." Tommy explained.

"I didn't get to tell you before...but yes...he's on my side for now. But he put 6he button back. And I'm not sure how loyal either of them are to me." Tommy said.

"Well if im no longer your brother Tommy, then im not loyal to you at all." Techno said looking straight at Tommy, who was about 2 inches shorter than him.

"You weren't in the first place! You just want destruction now Techno. You were NEVER on my side." Tommy said putting a lot of emphasis on the Never.

"This war is tearing all three of you apart. You need to stick together. Or else they really will blow it all up Tommy. Technoblade will not hesitate like Wilbur does. If you want him on your side, I suggest you play nice. And Techno. If you want to still have a family after all this, I suggest you try Tommy's way first. Leave the war to those other worlds who make it for sport. And don't abandon them again. One day, when I leave...there's a chance I won't come back so you three need to learn to be a family and get along even if you disagree." Philza said to the two boys. He scolded them too, might as well get the parenting out of the way.

The three walked back in silence. For the first time in awhile, Tommy had no words. Everyone went to their rooms and Philza was just kinda stuck out in the ravine. 

Tommy opened his door to see his dad just sitting against a wall, thinking of just whatever. 

"Hey dad, if you need a place to sleep my beds open. I'll just sleep upstairs." 

"Actually Tommy...I need to talk to you." Phil said as he made his way up to Tommy's room. Tommy nodded and left the door open, sitting on his bed.

Phil finally made it to Tom's room, and sat on the bed next to him.

"Tommy...whats going on in your head?" Philza asked, he wanted to understand, he knew what Wilbur wanted, he knew what Techno wanted, but he had no idea what Tommy wanted.

"I just want to get the country back! When we lost the first war, when I lost the duel with Dream, I gave up the discs for our freedom. Those discs were my most prized possessions...And Wilbur just wants to throw all that away! All those sacrifices we made, were for absolutely nothing to Wilbur! Then Tubbo...he was Schlatt's right hand man until Schlatt executed him. He has all the discs now, and I dont...I dont think...he's very loyal to me anymore. The only one really on my side is...is Quackity, who was Schlatt's vice! He's just helping us so he can be president! But...he did help me convince Wilbur not to blow it all up...Im grateful for that." Tommy ranted. He had a lot of feelings.

"You know what Wilbur said to me, and to Tubbo? He said i could never be president, and he told Tubbo that the reason was because I base my decisions off of raw emotion." Tommy said pacing around his room.

"Ah...I see now. So...you've sacrificed a lot for this country. And Wilbur tried to blow it up, Quackity and Tubbo were essential to its core, and now they're both on your side, but you don't trust them...even Tubbo?" Phil was trying to put it all together exactly how it happened, he still had questions for Dream, and Even Quackity. But Tommy...had an interesting take on things as young as he is. He was smart, and yes, Wilbur was right, Tommy sometimes acted on his emotions alone before thinking rationally, but he always did what he felt was right, and Phil was proud that his son could think for himself. 

"Well...I trust Tubbo with my life. The day of the festival...he put other lives at stake. He said the trigger word for Wilbur to blow everyone up! He's as bad as I was when you left! He just does what Wilbur tells him to do!" Tommy said, looking and sounding very frustrated. He looked...lost. He didn't know who to trust. 

"Listen Tommy, You can change his mind. You changed Wilbur's after all! You're good at that! You fight for whats right! And that's a really good thing! Have a talk with Tubbo, tell him about it, and then work together. You can do it bud." 

"Thanks Dad...I suppose I should get to bed. You can stay in here, as I said, Goodnight dad...I missed you." Tommy said before leaving. He headed upstairs and went to lay down in the bad.

Slowly...he fell asleep.


	6. Your City Gave Me Asthma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur sings a song and dadza comforts him.

Philza had been in the Dream SMP for about a week now, he didn't really know how much his sons grew up. The only one that had stayed about the same was Techno. Tommy had grown to be strong like Techno, and took action as well as Wilbur does. Wilbur seemed to develop more of his own sense of thought, a very different way of thinking. Not that he didn't have his own sense of thought before, but it was a lot darker now.

Phil then heard singing...it was Wilbur.

"The cute bomber jacket you've had since sixth form Adorned with patches of places you've been Is nothing on my khaki coat I got From a roadside when I was sixteen"

Wilbur sounded a bit...sad. He wrote songs like this a lot, but...he seemed to connect with it a lot more than other songs. 

"My boots are from airports, My backpack's from friends I'm not a man of substance, and so I'll pretend To be a wanderer, wondering Leaving ascetic belongings in hostels and restaurant bins"

P

hil moved closer to where Wilbur was singing, he was singing like there weren't many periods in the sentences. 

"The roads are my home, horizon's my target If I keep on moving, never lose sight of it Treating my memory of you like a fire, let it Burn out, don't fight it, and try to move on"

Then the connection became clear to Phil, he was trying to move on from L'Manberg. But...it was really hard for him. That explained why he wanted to blow it up.

"It's been sixty weeks since I saw Vienna  
A bandage and a wide smile slapped across my face I'll pick up my hiking boots when I am ready And I'll put down my roots when I'm dead"

Phil was now by the doorway of Wilbur's room. He was all alone with Will, the others were doing other things. He just listened to Wilbur sing.

There was a bit of a pause.

"The distance is futile Come on, don't be hasty You'll get that feeling deep inside your bones I'll be gone then, for when you must be alone"

Phil listened as he played his guitar and ended the song, he hadn't heard Wilbur play or sing in a long time, he wasn't sure if he still did.

Wilbur put down his guitar and sighed. He was glad he got all that out...but he felt really...sad.

He just wanted to forget about L'Manberg. 

He wanted to stop fighting. But...L'Manberg meant...all there was, was war. It would never stop having to fight for its freedom.

Wilbur wanted to end it and forget.

He wished he was back in SMP Earth. Things were more civil...he didn't...know he didn't actually want this. When he made smp earth he hoped this is what would happen...but now...he just wants it to end.

But...he couldn't. 

Tommy loved that country. 

Quackity liked it.

And his son...his son was there.

Oh god...he wondered where Fundy was...he wondered if Fundy was safe.

"Fucking hell." He said under his breath. 

There was a lot of emotion he was feeling. And as much as he hated to admit it, he based a lot of his actions off of emotion, just like Tommy.

He told Tommy he could never be president...because he felt like he wasn't good enough.

God, he'd been such a bad brother...

Philza lightly knocked on the door to Wilbur's room. 

"Hey...Will? You ok?" Phil asked, he was worried about his son.

"Oh hey Phil...yes I'm fine." Wilbur said.

That was partially a lie. Wilbur hadn't feeling emotionally stable.

And he knew he wasn't.

"Whats goin on Wil?" Phil could tell something was wrong.

"I...dont think...I can watch over my brothers anymore. At least...not Tommy. Techno can take care of himself, but Phil— im not...im not stable enough. Not anymore." Wilbur said as he tried to hold back tears.

Phil sat next to Wilbur and pulled him into a hug.

Wilbur still refused to cry but he still leaned into his dad.

"Dad...I dont know what im gonna do. Tommy relies on me. He looks up to me! I dont know how to be ok for him though!" Wilbur said...he was cracking.

Phil just rubbed circles on his back. He wanted Wilbur to be ok too. But the thing is...Wilbur wasn't great at accepting help much like his other brothers. But he was better at it than them. 

The only problem...was Phil didn't know how to help Wilbur.

The two then heard Tommy enter the ravine with Quackity. They were both really loud, and had been laughing the whole way down.

Technoblade was in a different world currently.

Phil looked out the door to see them walk down the steps to the bottom of the ravine where most of the rooms were, except Tommy and Tubbo's. They were a level higher, and located right next to eachother.

Phil let go of Wilbur to check and see how Tommy was doing, and to finally meet Quackity.


	7. Declaration of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres barely any dialog in this chapter

Philza was interested in meeting Quackity for awhile, but wanted to play catch up with his sons first. It had been a week now, and the two had just gotten back home.

Philza left Wilbur's room and went out to greet his youngest and Quackity. 

"Hello boys!" He said to the two who were still making their way down the stairs.

"Hey dad!" Tommy shouted. Quackity stayed silent as if he was nervous.

"Uh hi...how exactly are you two related?" Quackity asked. He was genuinely curious. Families were kinda rare. It was normally just players spawning into existence. 

"Oh, well we aren't technically all related...we just kinda found eachother...got attached as a family." Tommy answered, Phil nodded at the statement. 

"Where you from Quackity?" Phil quickly asked the young adult. 

"Oh...well on this world I come from Manberg-"

"L'Manberg" Tommy corrected. Quackity rolled his eyes though.

"I was the vice president of the country...but Schlatt...doesn't know how to keep his allies or even make them. He has no one." Quackity said clenching his fists...Schlatt had been his friend after all...

Phil nodded his head as he listened to Quackity talk. Phil was probably the best listener on the smp, perhaps only matched with Badboyhalo. 

"Hey Dad, whats up with Wil?" Tommy asked looking into the room.

"Oh...I'll tell you later. Why don't you keep him company? I think he needs yours a lot more than mine right now." Phil said to his youngest.

Tommy nodded and walked into his older brother's room.

Quackity actually did have information to tell Phil this time.

"Phil i need to speak with you privately." He said. Phil nodded and together they made their way to Quackity's room.

"Wilbur gave me til Friday to set up a meeting with Schlatt...I dont know if I can do that...well I can but im not sure how we can get the country back." Quackity said. He was extremely nervous and Phil looked to him.

"Hey, you can do it! I know you can. It might be a tad difficult, but I know you can." Phil assured him. Quackity smiled and gave him two thumbs up. Phil made his way out...

_-_-_on Friday-_-_-

Quackity...hadn't actually set up this meeting...he took his time...and he was...he was scared Wilbur was going to do it. He had a contract ready...he just hadn't set up the meeting.

He went into Manberg, and he went to where Schlatt usually resided.

He met with him.

They scheduled a meeting.

He quickly told the others.

They came, Wilbur was ready to press the button. Tommy was ready for this agreement to go through. The contact was rigged. They'd trick him right?

Well...schlatt did eventually reach the last page...he told them he knew about the plan.

He told them...the tnt was gone.

Quackity and Tommy quickly ran. Schlatt...'chased' them. He said he had someone move the tent, Wilbur saw that the tnt he set up was gone...

Schlatt wasn't going down easy.

Eventually they outrun schlatt...it not being that hard, and they get to Pogtopia.

Wilbur gets there late...the entire place was filled with buttons.

Tommy suggested breaking them...then realized there were too many. He couldn't.

Phil...wasn't in pogtopia at the time this was done...apparently none of them were.

So when Phil cake back, you can only imagine how surprised he was...but he wasn't the only one who had come into Pogtopia.

Fundy. The traitor Prince. Had made his way to Pogtopia. 

Wilbur was full of anger towards his so called 'son'. 

Fundy did explain himself though. He explained what he had been doing.

Schlatt had no friends...that was the entire point of this.

He thinks...he thinks he has people on his side, but he has nobody. 

Everyone was sided with Pogtopia.

Well...almost everyone.

Tommy spoke to Dream. Dream was on Schlatt's side. And apparently there was a traitor in the ranks. Apparently...it was going to be more surprising than Eret...

Phil...Phil wanted to know if one of his sons was the traitor. Wilbur and Tommy agreed it might be techno...

But that...that wouldn't be surprising...he...he had a feeling is one of the two boys.

He kept silent though. He didn't want to get in the middle of this fight....im the middle of this war.

He was just there as emotional support. 

....yeah....thats all he was there for.


	8. The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah its just the final rewritten with some editor Wilbur

Most of them had nothing. Tommy took the lead when everyone was in L'Manburg.

"Ok so before we go off to war. Does anyone have any resources? Anything at all that could help us?" He asked everybody. 

"I do. You all have to follow me." His eldest brother said. He lead the way to his secret hideout. He led them to the very bottom. 

It was like Christmas to Tommy. Techno had collected four sets of Netherlands armor. There were chests full of weaponry and potions.

They could beat the other team...his brother actually helped. His brother couldn't be the traitor right?

Wilbur was standing back. Watching them all. None of them suspected anything.

He had deal with dream. Not even his father knew.

\----

"Yeah, in L'Manberg you said?" Phil asked leaning on the entrance of the button room. Wilbur had no idea he was there.

Wilbur looked straight at him.

"Do you know what this button is?" Wilbur asked his father.

"Uh huh." Phil responded 

\----

Everyone got geared up. They made their way to Manberg. Arrows shot at them from the sky.

They went to the tower their enemies were on and chased them off of it. They had the upper hand now. 

They shot from the towers. Techno with fireworks, everyone else with normal arrows. They were winning.

The other side seemed to be retreating, so they went to melee with their foes.

\----

"Have you heard the song on the walls? The point is that...there was a special place. Its not there anymore." Wilbur said to his dad. He deep deep deep inside knew that wasnt true.

"It is there, you just worked so hard to get it back! Phil said to his son. He had heard all the stories. Mostly from Tommy. 

"I have been here so many times Phil! I've been here like seven or eight times! I've been here so. Many. Times. They're fighting they're fighting!" Wilbur started to shout. He was so pent up. He just wanted to push the damn button.

"And you just want to blow it all up?" Phil asked. He was...trying his best to stop Wilbur. 

"I do. I do." Wilbur answered, he looked down.

\----

Tommy was going in head first to get into a sword fight with Dream. He was attacked by a couple others though.

He was low so he retreated temporarily. While he did that, the boys found dream and chased him.

Tommy came back and pointed his sword at Dream before Dream said,

"Wait! I need to talk to Wilbur!" 

Techno laughed, but he cleared the way for Wilbur to talk to Dream.

The two went somewhere private.

"Schlatt is an idiot. He's more of an idiot than you initially thought." Dream told Wilbur as they walked back to the group. 

"Really?"

"Tell me Wilbur. Of all the people here. Where's Schlatt?" Dream asked Wilbur as he pointed out to the group who were ready to continue fighting.

"Uh...I guess he's not here." Wilbur said

"Exactly."

\----

"You fought so hard to get this land back." Phil said. He was gonna convince him to not press the button...or so he thought. 

"I dont even know if the button works anymore Phil. I could press it and it might not..." Wilbur said quietly. 

"Do you really wanna take that risk? There is a lot of tnt potentially connected to that button." Phil said. He was keeping calm the entire time. He really was a good dad.

"Dad. There was a saying. By a traitor, once part of L'manberg. You know eret?" Wilbur asked. He was going to press it.

"Yeah." Phil answered. Oblivious to what Wilbur was actually going to do.

\------

"Everyone. Come with me." Dream said.

They all followed him to the van that was now all dirty and decrepit.

Schlatt was inside hiding.

The entire group surrounded the van. There were people around Schlatt on the inside, people looking in through the windows. People looking in from above. He was completely surrounded.

Before he inevitably died...he said this.

"If i go down. Manberg comes down with me!" He shouted...and spontaneously had a heart attack.

They finally had it back... they had it all back.

Wilbur went up to Tommy.

"Tommy I know it'll sound weird coming from me, but go take your spot on the pedestal." He said to his little brother.

Tommy smiled and went up. The entirety of all the nations sitting before him.

But...when he made his speech...

He gave it all to Wilbur.

Tommy had unfinished business. He was going to make sure it was taken care of before he was president. 

Wil, who was still planning on blowing everything up...gave it to Tubbo after ordering that the flag be changed back.

Tubbo decreed the name would be L'Manberg once more.

They all went to take down the decoration from the festival, and to celebrate. 

\-----

"He had a saying Phil." Wilbur said quietly.

"It was never meant to be." He said louder with a small chuckle in his voice.

He pressed the button.

The hiss of the TnT could be heard.

"Oh my god." Phil said. He...he heard the first explosion go off.

"You didn't." He said as the rest of it blew up.

"Will! Its all gone!" Phil said looking at everyone on the opposite side of him.

They all stared at the two out of pure shock.

"MY L'MANBERG PHIL! MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY!! FOREVER UNFINISHED! IF I CANT HAVE THIS NO ONE CAN!!" Wilbur shouted. He was so proud of himself. He had done the one thing he's sought to do.

"Oh my god." Phil said.

"Kill me Phil. Phil stab me. Stab me with the sword. Murder me now. Kill me. Do it. Kill me Phil. Look they all want you to." Wilbur was begging him...with a smile on his face. That was the worst part.

"I can't you're my son! Wil no matter what you've done i cant—" Phil was interrupted. 

"PHIL! HOW MUCH WORK WENT INTO THIS AND ITS GONE!" Wilbur yelled at his father. He wanted to end it all. Everything. It started with him. It will end with him.

"Do it." Wilbur demanded.

"Im so cold." Wilbur whispered. It was faintly familiar to Phil when Wilbur worked for this guy called Jack Maseywelsh.

He knew what was wrong.

Phil pulled Wil into a hug.

"You couldn't just win. You couldn't just win." Phil said as he took the sword from Wilbur. 

He stabbed Wilbur. 

"Dream said there wasn't a traitor." Wilbur said weakly.

"He fuckin' lied." He said hoarsly.

"Techno's the traitor. He's got two withers." He whispered to Phil.

Phil pulled the sword out. Wilbur bled to death.

Philza walked out to the others.

He was going to help as much as he possibly could.


	9. What I Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all already know what happened. Techno sent out the withers. They defeated the withers. And now Wilbur is a ghost!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is where I creatively write on how I think it would've gone if only what was Canon happened and not the parts they're just messing around out if character....
> 
> Kinda

Tubbo built up L'Manberg up on stilts and it looks better than before. The rebuilt the Camera Van. They rebuilt and made the best of what they could...

On among them had a knack for decoration...he made what had been built look a lot better. He made it more decorative.

But he did it while everyone was asleep ensuring they couldn't see him.

It was Wilbur's ghost...or Ghostbur.

His memory was foggy...but he had the books. He read them to try and remember the foggy bits...he wrote a book himself.

This was the content of the book;

-The smell of bread

-L'Manberg 

-The revolution 

-Bullying Tommy (he's a child)

-Sparring with Techno as a kid

-The wind 

-Being president

-People cheering for me

-Fundy growing up 

-Niki

-The van

-Tubbo building everything 

-Phil protecting me

-Sally the salmon

-Philza stabbing me to death with a sword

-A large explosion 

-The taste of salt

-Air in my lungs

-Winning the election 

-A ravine

-Techno's armory

-Books

-Tunnels

-Arrows

\- ./..

-  
\- I dont know

He grew quite sad that he was unable to remember everything...telling himself that the alive him must've been a bad person. 

He didn't want to be evil.

He eventually figured out he only remembered the things he liked.

The good things.

But he still...couldn't figure out why he always cried.

He saw another ghost around too. This one in a blue jumper just like his yellow one.

That was the only distinc thing he could see until they vanished.

He lived in the sewer where nobody would expect him to be...looking out of the gutter to see all the inhabitants doing their jobs or just having fun.

He decided...he'd reveal himself to Tubbo, Quackity, and Fundy today.

They were all arguing about...something. 

He goes invisible to make his way to them.

He looked around. They really had done a good job rebuilding.

He came up on them. He just listened to them talk about what the national anthem should be.

"Actually its the tune of Hallelujah." He said in his broken voice as he appeared next them. Quackity had burn marks from being so close to the explosion. (I forgot to mention before that Tubbo has similar burn marks because of the fireworks even if he did respawn)

"Wilbur?! What are you doing back here?" Quackity asked. He was surprised.

"Why are you a ghost? Didnt you respawn?" Fundy asked him.

Wilbur looked confused. 

"Well...no. I wanted to die...but its like something brought me back and I'm a ghost now. My body is gone but im here for some reason. Also im sorry but...why are you so surprised to see me?" Ghostbur was quite polite. But I reiterate, he doesn't remember really anything from the past few months.

"You blew everything up Wilbur! Everything! Its all gone because of you!" Quackity said. Ghostbur looked away.

"Oh...so...I was a bad guy when I was alive?" He asked.

"Well...no. I dont think you were." President Tubbo said.

Wilbur smiled a little. 

Fundy scowled at Wilbur.

"Im an orphan now. Thats your fault Wilbur. I dont even know where my mom is!" Fundy....did not seem like he was in a good mood to talk to Wilbur.

"Fundy I didn't mean to hurt you...I dont think so anyway. Uh...maybe I better go." Before anyone could say anything, he vanished.

Being a ghost....would not be fun.


	10. Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Ranboo basically

Ranboo...wasn't a well-known citezens. He was a new guy in town. He never lived under Schlatt's rule he has only lived under Tubbo's. And Tubbo welcomed him in with open arms. Even if Ranboo was technically neutral, Tubbo still let him own a house in L'manberg. 

Then Ranboo met Tommy, the vice at the time. 

Tommy had actually been looking for Ranboo, he basically wanted to make him his bitch. Which....kinda worked?

He met him in the nether...and a bit after that....he basically commissioned him....without actually commissioning him?

The idea was to rob some people around the Dream SMP.

"Have you ever been robbed?" Tommy suddenly asked. Ranboo was quite confused about just....generally a lot to be honest.

"N-no....well actually. Karl stole some of my golden apples." Ranboo answered. He may have taken awhile to answer but even so, he still answered honestly.

"Was it traumatic?" Tommy asks him

"N-not really?" Ranboo was just confused at this point.

"Good so funnel that trauma Ranboo." Ranboo honestly had no idea what Tommy was getting at but he decided to just go with it.

"Take a potato please" Tommy had offered. Ranboo gladly accepted.

"Thank you, thank you."

"How tall are you?" Tommy asks. This was somewhat of a test. Ranboo is taller than him...he can see that...but he can't tell by how much.

"I am 6'6" Ranboo answers honestly. Tommy doesn't like that.

"No you're not."

"I- I am." He stuttered a bit, but whatcha gonna do?

"No im the tallest member of this land."

"I...disagree."

There was a long silence before Tommy told Ranboo to come with him to wherever he was going and ranboo just...said ok.

They got up the ladder out of their meeting place...and Tommy started muttering to himself.

"Im pissed off!" He suddenly blurt out.

"What— you're pissed off because of things I cant control? I cant control when im born." Ranboo miraculously knew what he was talking about. They both just continued walking on the prime path.

"If i chopped off your legs you'd decrease in hight yes?" Tommy asked quite suddenly.

"That is true of ANYONE, yeah." Ranboo replied...Tommy sure was a wild card...this was an interesting first interaction.

"Yes exactly! So I can be the tallest!" He yelled. This kids priorities are....interesting to say the least.

"Yeah you could—"

"Ok, there are two people on my hitless that I recommend we can rob and just get away with." And just like that Tommy changed the subject. Ranboo just....went along with it. 

"Ok"

"I think we need to get ourselves better clothing, because if we're seen put like this were gonna get fucked Ranboo. " 

"That is true."

"I was thinking, uh on one hand, Technoblade, he's apparently a bit of a vigilante. People don't like him, do you like him?" Tommy came at Ranboo with another off-topic question.

"I dont know i mean the only interaction I've had with him is him coming here, me saying Techno, him saying no and then leaving." Ranboo stated as they entered Tommy's house. 

"He'll be jealous of you." 

"Why would he be jealous—"

"He's just jealous of you." Tommy said...he's basically just making things up about his oldest brother now for no specific reason.

"Anyway— I need to BOND with you a little Ranboo before I take you into the CRIME business" Tommy simply said.

"Ok—"

"I was just thinking, I'm almost out of food so why don't we...start a farm?" Ranboo agreed and they just talked and farmed for a bit, getting to know eachother.

"Do either of you know how to talk to women—" Quackity blurted out from behind them.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ok could you uh— tell me what women like?"

"They like um, eeeeeeh....let's be careful here...."

"IM SCARED TOMMY I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Quackity yelled.

"Why whats happenin?" He was a curious boy.

"Aaaaagh im gonna talk to so many women in an hour-" Quackity said...he was going to a distant land for a game show.

"Oh um...dont— um...dont insult them. Thats my advice" Ranboo said, which is pretty great advice to be honest.

"No Ranboo's wrong. If they look ugly say, you look ugly."

And thats basically where the....shenanigans started for a bit. Tommy and quackity went on with that for awhile...and Ranboo was like— nnno.

He did not support this behavior.

Later Quackity left and Ranboo had come to terms with what Tommy wanted him to do.

They got suited up and got ready to rob George...

Bad idea...

They snuck past everyone once they got their gear, and soon enough...

They made it to George's house.

They took...a few things. They weren't very good.

And put a lot of graffiti on the walls and.....

Burned down...

His house....


	11. Exiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW/ SUICIDAL THOUGHTS

"Tommy do you think we'll end up like Wilbur and Schlatt when we're older?"

"No of course not Tubbo! We're much closer then they ever were!"

\---

Tommy looked at the ground...

What a fucking lie.

He had been exiled a few days now. No visitors yet.

"Tommyinnit, you are hereby exiled."

"Wait but you said...."

"Come on Tommy. Let's go."

Tommy had tears in his shirt...his eyes had bags under them for his lack of sleep...he hadn't seen anyone in a couple days.

He took the blame for burning down the house. 

He made sure they let Ranboo go...

Dream built those walls around L'Manberg and...Tubbo exiled him so they were taken down.

Damn though...the longer he was out here alone...the more he felt he deserved this.

Ghostbur had been there most days...others he went to L'manberg. 

Tommy missed it so much.

One day...a certain person came to visit while Ghostbur was gone.

"Hello!" The man said, outside Tommy's tent.

"Hey Dream..." Tommy said laying in the tent. He had a lot of sadness in his voice.

"Come out of there." 

Tommy did as told...he had basically given up.

"Now take off your armor."

"What? No!" Tommy yelled in a high pitched voice. Dream slashed his axe at Tommy, who screamed and complied to Dream's request putting it into a pile.

Dream dug a hole then put tnt there and lit it.

Tommy watched as his armor was destroyed by Dream. He felt even more hopeless.

Sapnap and Ghostbur showed up.

Shenanigans ensued.

Tommy had accomplished...one thing that day...he made a nether portal.

He went through it, it was near the portal to the Dream SMP so...he obviously made his way to the other portal...Dream, Sapnap, and Ghostbur following.

"Theres a Christmas Tree?!" Tommy exclaimed. Dream chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, it looks really neat!" 

"Can I go see it?" Tommy asked.

"No Tommy. You're exiled." Dream said simply. Tommy pouted for a minute then....got into a weird state of mind...

"Tommy i can go take a picture of it for you." Ghostbur offered.

Tommy didn't respond.

Ghostbur went through the portal to Dream SMP.

Dream and Sapnap followed.

Sapnap got on top of the big tree to be the star on top of it.

Tommy...stood at the edge of the path...staring into the lava...something about seemed nice to him.

Dream laughed a bit at Sapnap and Wilbur.

"Im gonna go back just to see if..." Dream went through the portal. He saw Tommy staring at the lava...in a trance.

In Tommy's mind...all he thought about was how he couldn't see his friends every day...how he couldn't live with them anymore. How he couldn't do all the things that made him happy anymore...all he had was loneliness. 

He took a step...to try and walk off the edge.

Dream was very diligent and caught him before he fell.

He expected Tommy to be goofing off or something. 

But...he saw Tommy....like this instead.

"Its not your time to die yet Tommy." He said...his mask and voice hiding his feelings about the matter.

Tommy gave a small sigh still looking at the lava.

"Its never my time to die...."

Dream waved him over to come with him...he was worried about Tommy.

He never thought...Tommy of all people...would have the slightest thought of...offing himself.

Tommy walked over...he was obedient...that was something he had never been before. 

Dream took him back to Logstedshire...

Stayed a bit...then left.

He went and told Phil about it...

"Ah..." Is all Phil reacted with...he carried around Wilbur's old beanie with him...

He was in mourning still...though he'd never show it.

"Well what should we do about it?" Dream asked...he seemed scared.

"I dont know...he needs to be back home...but that's not an option. Well Dream....I suggest we make sure someone is with him everyday." Phil simply said...he was dressed in something new.

It was blue and red.

"Whats the outfit for?" Dream asked.

"Well, Techno needs help a lot, since he's...kind of also exiled? In a way. So, me being his only....actual friend even if im his dad...he's been wanting to spend more time with me...since I had been gone so long." Philza said to Dream...

Dream understood.

"....can I adopt...Tommy...as another big brother for the time being?" Dream asked. Phil had a look of surprise.

"Well...yeah? I thought you guys were enemies but if you wanna...act as his older brother you can..." Phil said. 

Dream nodded and left. 

Tommy was just staring at the water...standing with his feet in it.

He just stood there and stared.

And stared...

And stared.....

He had half a mind to just drown himself. 

He fell backwards, he looked up at the sky. 

"Everyone who's claiming to be on our side, they're lying to us! Tubbo? He's lying to you!" 

Wilbur's voice rang through his mind like a sharp knife.

"He‐ he, would DROP us the second he realized we weren't in the lead anymore."

Wilbur...was...right.

No.

Yes.

No no no.

You know he was.

No no no no no!

Tommy...was at war with himself. 

He silently cried thinking of both good and bad times.

He eventually fell asleep...hoping the tide would wash him away.


	12. Blood Vines part 1

Bbh was a kind man who had a little project he had been working on for a long time. He was emptying a room, a big room, for fundy and Tubbo, but it ended up that they didn't need it so he was going to use it for statues of all the members of Dream SMP, L'manberg, Logstedshire, Boomersville, and El Rapids. He was going to make statues of everyone with the help of his best friend, Skeppy.

But while digging...he found something.

He found an egg made of crimson.

At first he seemed to...dislike it. It had a bad aura surrounding it.

But then he went back down and showed Sam and Dream.

"Bad this thing looks disgusting! It has bad juju! We need to destroy it!" Sam said, he sounded concerned. 

"No we can't destroy it! It looks great! What has it done to you Sam? It isn't hurting anybody!" Bad said. His eyes may have glowed white and seemed empty most of the time...but there was a weird aura surrounding him.

"Bad are you ok?" Sam asked.

Bad smiled and nodded.

"Im fine Sam! Although...when I...first found it it didn't have these appendages...it must've grown!" He said to Sam.

"It grew?!" Sam almost yelled. Dream was on his way down and heard Sam yell this.

He turned the corner from the stairs case and saw it.

"What the hell?" He quietly said, but it was loud enough for Sam and Bad to hear.

"Oh hello Dream!" Said his somewhat deranged friend.

"What is this?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Well, we aren't sure. It just kinda showed up! I think its an egg." Bad said. Dream didn't like the look of it, and he saw it as a threat to his land.

"Sam, Bad, come on. Stop staring at this gross red thing. Let's finish the foundation of the prison." Dream said, he led them both out of the room back up to the surface.

They had been working on the foundation for awhile then they went to check on the egg again per Bad's request.

They got up to the part of the prime path that led to Bad and Skep's house...

The vines had grown on the front yard.

"This looks beautiful!" Bad said in awe.

Sam and Dream exchanged concerned expressions...well as best as they could since both of them wore masks.

"Bad lets go see the egg." Dream looked at Sam and silently told him to destroy them. Sam nodded.

When Dream and Bad got down to the room....the appendages had grown a considerable amount.

Bad's smile grew. Dream...had a blank stare.

His friend was...being brainwashed somehow.

Sam soon showed up to the egg, Bad was trying to convince Dream this was a good thing.

"Bad. You're one of the most amazing people I know, i owe a lot to you, but...this thing...is had for my land" Dream said using his axe to chop part of one of the appendages off.

"NOOOOOOO! STOP YOU'RE HURTING IT!" Bad cried taking out his sword and slashing it at Dream....it broke Dream's mask showing part of his face.

"Bad. Get out of here." Dream sternly said.

Bad held his sword up ready to fight Dream.

Dream...saw this, and while Bad couldn't kill him with his diamond sword, he could injure him badly if he wanted. Bad was smart. He had many skills at his disposal, but he played dumb most of the time.

When Dream trains his team, with the manhunts, Bad takes the lead, he makes everyone stick together, he makes sure they act as a unit to hunt him down. 

Bad was a very skilled member of his team. And whatever this was had taken over some part of his mind, and using it against those it can't control.

Dream put his axe away. 

"I won't hurt it. But we need to leave. Right now." Dream said. The half of his face showing looked mad.

Bad put his sword away and listened to Dream, making sure he and Sam left first.

As they made their way back to the construction sight, the vines had taken over part of Targay and the prime path.

Dream saw this as an issue, but he was not willing to kill his friend about it. He knew he'd have to because Bad was fighting to try and protect it.

"Bad. Tell me this. If Skeppy and the egg were falling into a volcano, who would you save?" This was a loaded question, Dream needed to know how bad it was though.

"I'd save Skeppy of course!" 

Dream exhaled.

"Then the egg." He said smiling.

Dream looked to the side...thats not what he wanted to hear.

He went to an ender chest and took his broken mask off replacing it with a new one that wasn't broken.

They worked on it for the rest of the day, and the next...Bad had the chance to show Eret and Antfrost.

Antfrost took a liking to it, Eret did not.

Antfrost and Bad vowed to eachother to kill the people who didn't like it.

At this point, the egg had grown enough to reach the ceiling.

Puffy had also liked it and there was a seedling in her house.

Sam knew this was getting bad.

One day...he went down to the room, and found Bad sitting there, and talking to it.

It had almost taken up the entire room.

He took out his communicator and told Sapnap to come to the room bad had made.

Sapnap came almost immediately. He saw Sam and Bad fighting.

They had a bad argument, so Sapnap took his chance to blow up the egg.

It wasn't destroyed but he cracked it.

Bad screeched. He was mad that Sapnap had hurt the egg. He lashed out at Sapnap and took his sword out to try and kill him.

Sam and Sap ran.

And ran.

Bad stayed in the room.

The egg healed itself...but it was mad.

Bad got Puffy and together they tried to calm ot down.

"Sam...you and Dream have known about this for a week now and haven't done anything about it?" Sapnap asked.

"Bad won't let us! He protects that thing like its his child! So to Ant and Puffy! He'll even Ponk seems to be affected by it!" Sam said. Sapnap nodded.

"We need to bring out the big guns." He pulled his communicator out.

Sapnap whispers to Skeppy:

Bad is acting weird dude. Everyone who tried to snap him out of it has failed. We need your help.

Skeppy whispers to Sapnap:

Keep him stalled. I'll be there in an hour.

Sapnap looked concerned.

"Ok. Let's go back to Bad. Skep is working on something he needs us to stall him for an hour." Sapnap said.

Sam nodded. 

Sam and Sapnap ran to the underground room.

Bad was there with Puffy. They looked possessed almost.

They saw the two coming and took action to cover this egg in obsidian.

That seemed to break Bad and Puffy out of the trance...somewhat.

"We need to destroy this Bad." Sam said.

"I...no. you can't. Just leave Sam." Bad said.

"Not without you and Puffy, Bad. Come with us." Sapnap said.

"....uuugh fine. We'll leave the egg."

So...they all went outside.

Sapnap took the blood vines out of his house per Skeppy's request.

Skeppy met with Bad and the others before Sam and Sapnap left.

Skeppy followed them around a bit, even said they were healed from whatever this egg was.

They broke most of the blood vines. The ones around targay, and Ponk's tower.

But...skeppy seemed distant from Bad.

Bad saw this.

"Skeppy im sorry! I didn't mean to try and pick the egg over you!" He said to his best friend.

Skeppy looked away for a second. He seemed sad.

"Skeppy I wasnt choosing the egg over you!"

Skeppy looked back up.

"Alright let's go to the egg."

They all went down to the big room where the egg had been. This is the first time Skeppy had seen it.

"Jesus Christ." He said looking at the infected room. It was covered with the thick vines.

"Huh...the vines didn't cover the Skeppy statue...it doesn't seem they have grown since we covered the egg with obsidian." Bad said. He was right, they hadn't.

The obsidian was blocking the eggs power.

Skeppy started to mine part of the obsidian.

Bad gasped and pulled him away.

"Bad why can't I mine the obsidian?" Skep asked. Bad seemed scared.

"Skeppy if you mine the obsidian theres a good chance you'll release the effect of it." Bad was holding him back before Skeppy pulled away from his grip and mined it anyway, dispite Puffy and Bad yelling at him not to.

"WHAT?" Skep screamed after he mined the obsidian. The three who were once effected, were lost in a trance again. They all feel silent.

"What happened? Why did we all go silent?" Skeppy asked out of curiosity.

Bad turned around to look at him.

"Skeppy you need to leave." He said in a deeper and more serious tone than before.

"Why?!"

"You need to leave we ca—"

"You chose the egg over me?!"

"Skeppy I cant risk you breaking the egg I need you to leave."

Skeppy took a good look at Bad. His eyes tearing up a little. He turned around...and walked away just to turn around again.

"Wait really?" He seemed hopeless as his best friend...had chosen the egg over him.

The man he's stuck by for years chose the egg over him. 

The same man, who had always been there for him even when it was just them. When they both ruled over their own nations, Invadedlands and Munchy. 

His very best friend.

Had chosen this evil over him.

"Well you just have to leave this room." Bad said to Skeppy, unable to read the emotion of the other.

Skeppy turned back around and ran out of the room.

"Why did we cover it with obsidian? We should really get rid of that." Bad asked himself as well as the other two.

"We thought we were protecting it from the others." Puffy answered.

"What a ridiculous idea." Bad said as he worked on mining the obsidian away.

Bad went to where he knew skeppy was, waiting outside of the room for them.

"Skeppy come and look at the egg! You need to learn to appreciate it!" 

"Why do we like this egg so much?!" He asked loudly as he walked back into the room.

The three answered, "because its beautiful," simultaneously.

"It seems worthless." Is all Skeppy said as he watched the others. They reacted as if it were a sin to call the egg worthless. 

"I think you meant priceless" Puffy corrected. Skeppy scoffed.

He was mad at the egg.

He hated the egg.

He wanted to destroy the egg.

After awhile....

"Skeppy you're not going to destroy the egg when we're gone right?" Puffy asked him.

"...no." he...lied?

They continues to run around it for another half hour...skeppy slipped inside the egg.

"Skeppy where are you?" Bad asked.

"I'm learning to love the egg." He simply said. He had a plan...but he'd have to sacrifice himself...

Damn he'd miss Bad....

Bad, Puffy, and Ant left him alone so he could learn to love the egg.

Skeppy then went to work.

He recovered the egg in obsidian...with...him....

Inside...


	13. Blood Vines Part 2

Bad, Puffy, and Antfrost went down to check on the egg after feeling a disturbance. The egg was covered with obsidian again. But Skeppy was gone.

Bad freaked out, then heard someone crying in the egg.

"Geppy?" He asked.

"Oh my goodness guys he's in the egg!" He heard the small sobs...it broke his heart.

"I'll get you out Skeppy...dont worry."

Bad got the other two to come with him to remove the appendages and vines on the surface....leaving Skeppy in the egg.

Skeppy was balled up in the egg. He was crying.

He hated the egg...

But simultaneously...it was the only one there for him at the moment...

↸𝙹リ'ℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍ ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ ⍑ᔑ!¡!¡|| ᓭꖌᒷ!¡!¡||?

"Yes....I wanna be happy." He said through his tears.

⋮𝙹╎リ ⚍ᓭ, ʖꖎ⚍ᒷ 𝙹リᒷ. Wᒷ'ꖎꖎ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖌᒷ ᓵᔑ∷ᒷ 𝙹⎓ ||𝙹⚍.

"You'll take care of me....."

||𝙹⚍ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ リ𝙹 ↸ᒷᓭ╎∷ᒷᓭ

"I have no desires...." his voice was going monotone...the blood vines started consuming him.

↸𝙹リ'ℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍ ⎓ᒷᒷꖎ ᒷ⚍!¡⍑𝙹∷╎ᓵ?

"I feel...euphoric." Skeppy said...he had the equivalent of a smile.

||𝙹⚍ ᔑ∷ᒷ ⍑ᔑ!¡!¡||.

"I am happy."

The vines consumed him.

These phrases repeated over and over and over again.

Until a couple hours later, he heard Bad's voice.

Bad got him out of the egg...but he wasn't the same.

He was covered in the blood vines.

His eyes changed from their normal dark brown to a maroon color.

There was a glint of teal in them...

But...

"Oh my goodness Skeppy! Are you ok?" Bad asked. He had been extremely worried about his best friend.

"Hello...." Skeppy answered.in a.monotone voice.

"Oh my goodness Skeppy...are you feeling ok?" Bad asked. There were waves of questions he wanted to ask.

"I feel...amazing." Skeppy answered looking at Bad blankly with a monotone voice.

"I— you— uh—" Bad was having trouble coherently speaking.

After a moment he recollected his thoughts.

"Do you feel diffrent at all? Cuz, s-s-skeppy you're red." Bad says.

The vines made it look to others like his clothes were red, when they were still baby blue in reality.

"I feel great." Skeppy answered blandly. He seemed to have had lost his personality. 

"Are you sure? H— do you need some food?" Bad asked offering him chicken. 

"...no."

"What— are you ok?" Bad asked....his words started to get lost in his worry.

"I've never felt better."

"Um..." Bad was trying to collect his thoughts.

"Here wait— um..." He had an idea what he wanted to say but, his worry made him essentially forget in the moment.

"Hold on— le— um—" 

"He-here stand right here Skeppy" Bad led him to where the showers were. He turned the water on and skeppy walked in.

It didn't wash the red off and the vines had remained there. 

"Its not doing anything, oh my goodness. Are you ok Skeppy?" Bad was in a pure panic. He didn't know what to do if that want painfully obvious before.

"...yes."

"Yes you're ok? What— why are you—" Bad was cut off by his now monotone friend.

"I feel good..."

"I mean im glad you feel good skeppy but why are you red?"

".......I spent my time with the egg."

"Um...Skeppy?"

"Yes Badboyhalo?"

"Im a little worried. You were blue yesterday! Don't you remember?"

"I....I remember everything."

"Um....um...um.......are you ok? Do you want me to do anything for you?" 

Bad asked questions like this for awhile and Skeppy responded with short sentences. 

Then he ran away.

Bad and Puffy looked for hours trying to find him until they found him by the casino that was under construction currently.

He seemed mad at Bad for trying to get the old Skeppy back.

They talked awhile, then they went back to the house, Skeppy had one of Tommy's discs.

He wanted to burn it.

But...Bad got it from him and dmade sure he didn't burn it.

Skeppy ran away again, but decided to come back when Bad said he'd give the disc back.

Bad tried everything to get his best friend back.

He tried hugging him, giving him diamonds, he even tried giving him a kiss on the cheek...nothing seemed to work.

Puffy and Bbh followed Skeppy around for awhile, then finally he stopped to make a little house out of a hole in the ground.

He let bad make a room.

Bad made the wall look like Skeppy's mask he liked to wear.

"Who is it?" Skeppy asked. Bad was almost tearing up.

"An old friend of mine..."

"Who was this friend?"

"Well...he was you! My best friend...but I dont know if I'm gonna be getting him back anytime soon..." Bad said. He wanted to cry...he missed the old trickster.

"But im right here." Skeppy said blandly.

Bad looked at him...

He gave him a big hug, a tight one at that...

"I miss you Skeppy..."

And....he leaves after that.

Crying as he leaves.


	14. The ghosts that we knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooo Glatt gets introduced

Ghostbur had been...well

Not busy.

He had met a new friend...well not met, and not new.

He had reacquainted himself with an old friend.

He had been talking to him more and more recently when he wasn't trying to talk to his family.

"Hello Schlatt!" Ghostbur said to him in his normally cheery voice.

"Eeeyyy Wilbur! My man! Whats up!" Schlatt said with a wide smile on his face. Ghostbur loved it when Schlatt smiled. Not that it wasn't common, its just that everyone always seemed so sad, and Schlatt always had a smile on his face.

"Not much, I was just talking with Tommy and he's quite sad. I gave him some blue to try and cheer him up but it didn't seem to help that much." Wilbur said sounding disappointed on the last bit of the sentence.

"Hey, thats ok Wilbur. I bet you can make him happy again! How hard can it be?" Schlatt said to...really his only friend. He was too shy to reveal himself to the others...

He's not sure what he did...but just like Wilbur, he apparently had unfinished business to attend to. Something about him was not at rest.

"Hey Schlatt?" Wilbur whispered.

"Yeah Will?"

"I've noticed something about Tubbo."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Schlatt asked...he remembers Tubbo. He remembered the good times he had as president...and something from a long time ago...when Tubbo was very young.

"He has the same horns and ears as you. Do you know why that is?" Wilbur asked his curiously. 

"Nope. Well maybe I did, but I can't remember now." Schlatt...lied. He knew why Tubbo shared those traits with him.

He was Tubbo's father after all.

But...he had only been 16 at the time.

So he trusted Tubbo to Phil. And told Phil to never tell a soul that Schlatt was his father. 

Because Schlatt...felt like Tubbo would've been angry at him for giving him up.

He was so happy to be with Tubbo again after the long separation. Thats why he made Tubbo his right hand man.

....

After that...

It gets fuzzy.

He remembers fireworks and Technoblade. 

But not exactly what happened or what he was thinking.

"...Schlatt...do you think...that people didn't like Wilbur? When he was alive that is...they didn't even hold a funeral for him." Ghostbur said looking longingly at the sky. It was getting dark.

"They might not have Will. But I dont think they liked me when I was alive much either. Even if there was a funeral. I dont know what I did...but im not sure if I wanna know if people disliked me that much." Schlatt said.

He had a big ego when he was alive...

But all he wanted was to put a smile on people's faces. So his minimal knowledge about his alive self...makes him believe people wouldn't like him even if he was a ghost.

"...yeah....maybe its not worth remembering then if we've forgotten."

Schlatt disagreed, but he understood where his best friend was coming from.

Both their eyes looked like black pits of death.

But to eachother, they were full of life, they had color.

"Remember when we were kids Will? We'd do those challenges. Those were good times." Schlatt reminisced. He missed the old days.

Ghostbur nodded.

"Indeed Jonathan Schlatt." 

Schlatt chuckled a bit. 

"Even if we're dead im never gonna let you know what the J stands for."

"Oh come on! Why not?"

"Lose the British accent and I'll tell ya." Schlatt said. Knowing Wilbur couldn't. 

"Not fair!"

"Well, guess you'll never know." Schlat said leaning back, looking at the sky. 

It was a beautiful sunset. 

"The sky looks beautiful tonight." Wilbur said.

Schlatt took his Wilbur's hand and held it tight.

"Indeed it does." 

Schlatt kept a grip on Ghostbur's hand...

He wanted to keep him close.

Because Ghostbur for the time being was all he had.

"Hey, when it rains, where do you go?" Wilbur asked.

"I hang out in the sewers under the entirety of the Dream SMP actually. Nobody really goes down there anymore." Schlatt said. 

"I live in the sewer of L'manberg! Thats so cool! We live in virtually the same place!" Ghostbur said a bit loudly.

Schlatt chuckled a bit.

"Yeah. I guess we do."

The both leaned against the big tree staring at the sky for awhile in silence, just enjoying eachother's company.

If they both knew what they each had done while they were alive...

They'd probly be avoiding eachother.

Schlatt looked at the mark on his chest. The heart with a slash threw it.

His heart attack is all he remembers from most of his presidency.

Wilbur had a slash through his torso, but he never told Schlatt what it was. 

How he died.

"Ey Will?"

"Yes Schlatt?"

"How did you die?"

"My dad killed me after I did something. I can't remember what I did...but I think I deserved it if he did it to me. He'd never kill me otherwise. Phil was a very good father to us." Wilbur explained.

"I died of a heart attack. Guess its not as poetic as your death, but I must've deserved that too. People seem to really hate me." Schlatt said to Wilbur.

This is one of the rare moments where Ghostbur looked at Schlatt and he wasn't smiling.

"Hey, Schlatt, its alright. I really care about you and like you, so does it matter what the others think?" 

Schlatt looked at Ghostbur and smiled a little.

"Guess not."

Ghostbur gave his friend a hug.

They had a lot to catch up on.

They missed eachother so much.

No they weren't in love.

Just good friends.

And thats what both of them needed right now.

Good friends.

And soon...Schlatt would come into contact with another old friend.

Connor.

He had been avoiding everyone else, but...

Soon he'd talk to Connor again.

Not now, he was with Wilbur now.

But soon enough.

He'd speak with Connor.


	15. Your Best Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream-cenric

Tommy had a great idea to have a beach party, he had gotten set up for it, and everything, he just had to wait 

Wilbur had started to send out invitations...in fact according to Dream, he sent out all the invitations. 

Tommy waited about an hour...and nobody had shown up. Then Dream came up to Tommy.

"Hey where is everyone?" Dream asked.

Tommy looked highly concerned.

"I dont know! Ghostbur sent out all the invitations right? He sent them all out?" Tommy asked Dream, to double check.

Dream smirked under the mask.

"Yeah, he told me he sent them all out. He even told Tubbo face to face im pretty sure."

"But that would mean....that...nobody cares about me anymore...well except you Dream. You care about me right?" Tommy asked looking hopeful.

Dream looked in his eyes. Taking not of every detail.

They were greyer than yesterday. 

"Yeah of course! We're friends Tommy." Dream says. He lied.

"Oh yeah right—" Tommy took off all his armor and put it into a pile.

Dream cocked his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Aren't you going to blow it up?"

"No. Today's the party i wouldn't do that on the day of your big party."

Tommy's face lit up as soon as he heard Dream say these words. 

Soon enough that light faded.

Tommy grabbed the cake that was gonna be for everyone at the party...and placed it on the table.

He worked so hard on the cake.

He made it himself, with almost no supplies.

"I guess you can have some cake then Dream..." 

Dream happily took a slice of cake.

It was surprisingly really good.

"Hey Tommy this tastes amazing! Have some!" Dream said. Tommy just continued to kick the sand under his foot looking at the table.

"Im not that hungry right now Dream..." 

Dream could tell it was a lie.

Tommy normally are whatever he could get. He was basically skin and bones at this point from lack of there being enough food.

Dream smirked again...

Tommy was falling into a pit of despair.

And with Tommy like that...

He could get the discs.

Eventually that is.

Most of the day went by with Dream just sitting with Tommy, the two just talking.

Then...it started raining.

"Aw fuck. Its fuckin' rainin' and shit!" Tommy shouted.

Dream gave out a small chuckle.

"Lets make the most of it then shall we?" Dream asked handing the boy a trident.

He showed Tommy how to use it and let him fly around for a little while....

But then Tommy went into a strange state of mind while in the sky.

He wondered how high he could go.

He eventually reached the snow.

"Im alone...." is what he said while up there....then he started falling down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screeched as he fell down landing in a small pond near tnret.

Dream laughed a little.

"Oh yeah— if you go to high you reach the snow and start to fall." Dream said as he went over to Tommy, who are both soaking because of the rain.

"You could've told me that earlier dickhead!" Tommy shouted towards Dream.

Dream chuckled again.

"Alright Tommy. Now try this one." Dream handed him another trident. 

Tommy threw it...may or may not have been aiming for Dream, but when he threw it lightning stuck where it landed, then it started coming back to him.

Dream caught it since Tommy was not prepared for it to come back.

"Cool huh?" 

"YEAH!"

Tommy was such a child. He acted just like one.

Which means he's easy to bend too.

He's easy to manipulate, because he doesn't know any better.

Soon enough the fun was over.

"Can I keep the trident Dream?" Tommy asked with a very childish voice.

"You know what. Yeah, you can have it Tommy. Consider it a party gift." Dream said before leaving Tommy to get into his warm little base and get a change of clothes, whilst leaving Tommy in the rain with his teared clothes and little to no warmth.

But Tommy was blind to the conditions.

Dream had a done a terrible thing to keep Tommy thinking that he's the only one who cares about him.

_./The day before the party\\._

Ghostbur was going around, he was putting invitations in everyone's houses, until he reached Connor's house, where he was met with Dream.

"Oh hello Dream!" Ghostbur said with a cheery voice. He still had quite a few invitations and houses to go.

"Hello! Ghostbur, I've just come to tell you, that you are relieved of your duty, you can stop now." Dream simply said.

"Oh. Ok!" Ghostbur was still holding tightly onto the invitations. 

"Can I have the invitations? I think I can manage doing the rest."

"Um...alright." Ghostbur reluctantly gave Dream the rest of the invitations. Dream smiled...he had already collected the rest of invitations as Wilbur put them in each person's house.

"Ghostbur...why dont you take a walk in the snow for awhile?"

"Well ok but—" Ghostbur wanted to rebel, but he got interrupted. 

"Just walk around a little bit and take in the beauty! You like pretty things dont you?" Dream asked. He was trying to manipulate the ghost too, since he was also extremely susceptible to manipulation as well.

"Oh! I do like pretty things!" Wilbur said.

"Yeah! Thats great! Now why don't you take that walk?" Dream asked.

Wilbur abliged, and when he was out of sight, Dream lit a fire, and threw all the invitations in.

He smirked after looking at the ashes.

He had one more thing to do.

He walked over to L'manberg, he was looking for two people specifically. 

"Tubbo!" Dream yelled this from outside the borders of L'manberg. He started taking off his armor before walking in

"Oh hello Dream! How's Tommy doing?" Tubbo said waving from the market.

"Well...pretty good actually. He seems to be thriving without everyone. Who knew right?" What a fat lie....but its a lie that Tubbo ate right up.

"Is he really doing that good?"

"Oh yeah! He's doing great. He's even got a little area he and Ghostbur made called Logstedshire." Dream said simply.

...even if Tubbo ate up the lie Dream gave him...their eavesdropping friend didn't.

"Thats bullshit." The blonde said from across the market which was mostly empty.

"Oh? You sure about that old man? How would you possibly know? You left him and his brothers for three years! Alone! With me! A lot has changed since then Philza Minecraft." Dream said blandly.

"Gentleman, there's no need for a fight!" 

"...." Phil went back inside his house, he was expecting a visit from Dream later on.

"Tubbo, I dont think there's any reason you or the others would need to visit him. Just trust me on that one." Dream said to Tubbo.

"But—"

"Well, gotta go! See ya later Mr. President!" Dream said as he quickly dipped.

He went straight to Phil's house.

"What did you think you were doing old man?" Dream asked with challenging eyes.

Phil looked at him, he didn't even flinch.

"What ever do you mean Dream?" Phil asked Dream. His ocean blue eyes that seemed to look straight into Dream's emerald eyes, which were covered by a mask...this seemed to intimidate Dream. 

"Phil I'm fine with you visiting Techno, because I don't care about Techno. Techno is a friend afterall. But you're not allowed to see Tommy." Dream said blandly. He looked dead serious.

"What? Why not?! He's my youngest child! He needs a dad! I get you want to be his big brother or some shit but im not letting you take away my son!" Phil said, he seemed angry.

"Oh you will Phil. Because as soon as Tommy let's go of those discs, and I find out you've been helping him, and that you've been seeing him...I will not hesitate to kill him, and Techno...making sure you watch, and making sure everything you care about is gone." Dream said quietly. 

Phil gasped.

"No you fucking wouldn't."

"Try me Philza Minecraft. See where that gets you. I know you only have one life, like always...but I will not hesitate to use the last ones that both your sons have." Dream whispered this time. 

Philza just stared at Dream with the piercing ocean eyes. 

After their initial meeting, Phil was planning to go to Tommy and spend the day with him every other day.

Dream scoffs. 

"One more thing. If you do as I say, I'll stop clipping your wings...and you can fly once again." Dream said. He shut the door behind him.

He had no plans on keeping that promise. 

He smirked and walked off.

Tommy woke up the next day. After the party.

He woke up in the water. He quickly swam up to the surface.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tommy asked no one in particular. He swam to shore and just lay there for a minute.

Dream didn't come that day.

Or the next.

But he came on the day an old friend of Tommy's was coming to visit.

Quackity came and greeted Tommy and after awhile, it became Mexican Dream and girl Dream. 

...

.....

......

Dream ended up killing Mexican Dream by the end of their endeavor.

Tommy was shocked

"You killed him!" Tommy yelled.

Dream stayed silent.

Tommy seemed to break apart right there.

His eyes were barely even blue anymore.

He broke down crying.

And Dream just left him like that.

For the next few days...

Tommy had no visitors.

He was obsessed with Dream now.

Wondering when he would be coming back.

Slowly his clothes became more like rags.

He continued to wake up in the middle of the ocean, getting farther and father away from the shore.

Then Dream came.

"Dream!" Tommy yelled, he ran up to give Dream a hug. Dream reluctantly gave him one.

"Hey Toms. How's it going?"

"Oh Dream, I've been so incredibly alone! Where were you?" 

"I had some stuff I had to do. What have you been working on?"

"Not much...just trying to survive...while everyone else has left me..." Tommy was starting to look crazy.

His hair was a mess, his clothes had rips all over them, he was missing a shoe...he was a wreck.

Even his icy blue eyes were a dark shade of grey.

They talked for twenty minutes maybe...

Then Dream started digging a hole.

And found Tommy's little armory...if you could even call it that.

Dream took out tnt, Tommy quickly grabbed his prized possessions, photos of Tubbo, and got out of the way of the explosion. 

"Dream?" Tommy asked in a high pitched voice.

"All your items, on the floor. Now." 

Tommy scrambled to do as Dream said.

He made sure the pictures of Tubbo were safe though.

"What are you doing?!" Tommy was on the verge of crying.

"You lied to me Tommy. So you're going to start over from square one." Dream said. He was mad at Tommy...and having lots of fun too.

"Dream! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Please don't do this!" Tommy was begging.

This brought a sinister smile to Dream's face.

"Tommy. No one is allowed to visit you. Nobody." Dream said.

"Your not allowed to go to the nether, you're not allowed to see anyone except me? Do you understand Tommyinnit?" 

"Yes! Yes I understand! I'm sorry!"

"Only when I think you've learned your lesson, you'll be allowed to have visitors again."

Tommy nodded furiously. 

"You'll— you'll still be here for me? Every day right?" Tommy asked out of pure desperation. 

Dream looked down to Tommy.

"Not every day. But at the bare minimum I'll be here once a week." Dream said.

Tommy looked up at him.

What a pathetic sight.

"Think about what you've done Tommy. I'll see you later." Dream said as he left, breaking the portal as he left.

Tommy curled up into a ball after that.

He cried for a long time.

Its your fault Tommy.

Dream was our only friend and you made him mad.

You're such a dumb idiot. 

Thoughts like those swirled around in his head...and they got darker and darker.

And he began towering up.

Terrible thoughts took up his mind.

As he reached the block limit.

He sat up there for awhile, a pretty long while.

He bagan thinking about just...everything. 

He wasn't sure how long he was up there for.

But he came to the realization...

"Dream...Dream wasn't my friend was he? He was only here to...he was only here to watch me!" 

Tommy jumped down, landing in a pool of water.

"...Dream did this to me...and if he cut me off...that must mean...that he's scared of me. Dream is scared of me because he knows...he knows that I'm...I'm his only real threat."

Tommy started walking when he found a chest...it had Mexican Dream's old stuff.

He put on the armor, took some food and looked across the land.

"...Dream's not here is he?"

"I could just....I could just leave." 

Tommy took his chances.

He ran as far as he could away from the crater he had once called his home.

He ran in the snow, he was freezing, but he trudged on...until he reached his eldest brother's house.

Tommy walked in hoping he wasn't gonna be there, thankfully he wasn't.

He felt the warmth of the house, but he wasn't done yet. He took what he needed (and wanted) from the chests, he created a basement where he could live for the time being...

And he finally took a much needed rest.

Sewing his clothes up could wait a little longer.

For now he just wanted to sleep in his comfy and warm bed.

He slept well that night.


	16. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade almost gets executed

Ghostbur, as he was told, was walking around in the snow. He didn't have time to tell Schlatt where he was going...and strangely enough, he got a note from the city council telling him he couldn't live in the sewers anymore.

Well, to be honest, he didn't even know where he was going. He got lost in the snow after about a day of walking. He wanted to get back and tell Schlatt where he had gone. 

Techno was in his little "base."

He was just sorting things and getting ready for his day. He wasn't planning on doing anything, so he was just gonna chill out...

Tommy was still asleep in the room he's made under Techno's house.

And finally, Phil was getting himself ready to meet with Techno.

He put on the cold weather outfit Techno gave him, which reminded him of the antarctic empire the two ruled together once upon a time...when Wilbur was still alive and happy...when Tommy was happy...

Phil shuddered before grabbing some things.

Then he heard the door bell ring...a lot.

He answered the door.

"You know you only have to ring it once right?" He sounded slightly annoyed but he had that soft smile on his face that said everything was ok.

"Uh- yeah sorry about that. May we come in Philza?" Tubbo asked.

Phil while skeptical about the situation, it was raining, and they were all in aprons that had...something on them that was 'definitely not' blood.

"Yeah come on in since the rain isn't actually washing the blood off you." Phil said stepping aside for them to walk in.

"Its not blood! Its sweet potato juice!" Fundy said as he walked in. Phil just nodded and rolled his eyes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Mr. President?" Phil asked, unknown to most of the citezens of L'manberg, he actually disliked their government much like Techno, but he didn't hate it as much as his eldest son. 

He just didn't like what their government was doing, even if it consisted of Tubbo, who's his adopted son, and Fundy, who's his grandson.

There's no doubt Tubbo is a good President...or has been.

But...

Well let's just wait for that to explain itself.

"Alright let's cut to the chase. We need to find Technoblade." Quackity said...he was uncharacteristically serious.

"We know you know where he is," Tubbo explained. 

"So we can do this one of two ways, you can tell us where he is and we'll just leave and nothing will happen to you. Or we can do this the hard way." Quackity explained. Phil looked at him like he was stupid.

"Im not just gonna rat out where my son is. He wouldn't do that to me so why would I?" Phil simply said, he expanded his wings, and crossed his arms.

"Listen, we just want to find him. But if you dont comply then extra measures will be in place." Quackity warned.

Phil wasn't going to talk.

Quackity then started to ransack the place, as the others joined in...but they did have a weak spot.

Ranboo.

Ranboo was helping look through everything...but he didn't really try. It was almost as if he didn't want to.

Phil checked his ender chest...eyes growing wide as he had forgotten to put Techno's compass back into the chest.

"Well would you look at this! What is this huh grandpa?!" Fundy asked holding up Techno's Compass.

"Oh that- thats nothing. Just leads to a potato farm somewhere its not really that important." Philza said, he was trying his best to make sure they wouldn't find Techno.

"Oh sure. Yeah we believe you. Just a potato farm. Sure. Phil. L'manberg won't forget this. We will not forget that you didn't comply." Quackity said, he looked serious for once.

Phil looked at him with piercing eyes.

"You say government is a good thing...but you're yet to prove it." He was initially looking at Quackity then shifted his vision over to Tubbo.

Tubbo's horns had grown quite a bit, he didn't realize until now.

He was starting to look a lot like Schlatt.

He looked at Phil, he seemed mad...

"Who has the ankle monitor?" Is all he asked.

Ranboo scrambled,

"I-I do." 

He took it out of his pocket, and gave it to Phil with a very sorry look.

Ranboo didn't want this.

"Yeaaaah! Put them on old man!" Quackity said. Fundy also said something similar. 

Phil put it on, it was better to comply now then something bad happening later...due to him only having one life compared to their two or three lives...

Tubbo was also actually only on one life.

Fundy and Quackity celebrated Phil giving in as a victory.

Tubbo kept silent.

Quackity and Fundy walked out first laughing and mocking Phil.

Tubbo walked out next looking Phil in the eyes.

The there was Ranboo.

Ranboo wagged his tail a little. 

He started to walk out, but he turned back...looking Philza dead in the eyes, he felt extreme guilt.

"I didn't want this." Is all he said before leaving.

Fundy quickly came back in for a second though.

"By the way grandpa i dont mean any of this I'll see you again tonight right?" 

"You're dead to me." Phil simply said. It was only kind of a joke.

Fundy's ears lowered as he walked out, blocking the door so Phil couldn't escape.

As soon as they were out of earshot he quickly took his chance to message Techno.

Ph1lzA whispers to Technoblade:  
They're coming, get ready old friend.

Technoblade whispers to Ph1lzA:  
Who?

Ph1lza whispers to Technoblade:  
They found my compass.

Technoblade whispers to Ph1lzA:  
WHO'S THEY???

Ph1lzA whispers to Technoblade:  
Quackity and his gang.

Ph1lza whispers to Technoblade:  
More specifically, Quackity, Fundy, Tubbo, and Ranboo.

Technoblade was...freaking out. And for good reason.

He started making more potions, getting stuff that would be useful in a fight.

Suddenly he heard the sound of something evaporating, like when water is put on a surface hotter than boiling point.

He quickly checked outside to check what it was.

It was his ghost twin, who was...melting.

"Oh hello Technoblade! May I come inside?" Ghostbur asked.

"Of course you can Ghostbur, make yourself at home. Im a bit occupied at the moment, so apologies!" Techno said leaving the door open for his dead twin. 

Ghostbur walked in, closing the door behind him. He watched as Techno scrambled to gather his gear.

He looked out the window, and he saw a certain ram-horned ghost, but he had possessed a blue sheep.

Ghostbur smiles.

"Techno look! A blue sheep! Its a sign!" He says going outside. It had stopped snowing at that point.

"...why dont you take the sheep and go far away from here?" Techno said as he checked outside to see if The Butcher Army was outside or not.

They weren't...

Yet.

"Oh! Ok! Can I have a lead?"

"Uuuuuh...yes." Techno said as he grabbed one from his chest, promptly giving it to Ghostbur.

Ghostbur went outside and put a lead on the sheep.

He started walking.

"Can you not pull so hard on the damn lead Will? Jeez." Glatt said quietly. 

Ghostbur giggled a little.

"Sure." He held it loosely, and Glatt stayed by his side.

That was before...the small army had arrived.

They questioned Ghostbur.

He didn't understand what was happening. But he tried protecting his twin.

Quackity wasn't buying it though.

He pushed Ghostbur aside...which made Glatt a bit mad. 

Ghostbur assured him it would be ok.

Glatt disagreed but didn't say another word about it.

Quackity had this whole speech.

We can do this the easy way or the hard way and all that jazz.

Techno spoke of the voices in his head, he spoke of how he's a good person now, he's retired.

Quackity told him the same thing.

"I choose blood!" Techno said. His eyes went dark, and he took out the axe of peace, and made sure the orphan obliterator was accessible. 

He took a lethal swipe at Fundy and Tubbo with the orphan obliterator, I mean they both lived, but it would due for a nasty scar on both.

Quackity threatened his horse, Carl.

"Dont you dare hurt him!" Techno yelled. He couldn't bare the thought of Carl getting killed.

"Then drop your weapons and armor." Quackity said.

Techno looked at him challengingly.

"You think I won't do it? Don't fucking test me Technoblade!" Quackity said.

Techno looked down.

._/past\\_.

"Do you feel in control Quackity?"

Quackity whimpered as Techno towered over him.

He was trying to make a power play, by having Techno do something for him.

He was still intimidating as fuck.

Quackity had been scared of him since the minecraft Monday.

"Yeah yeah, i do. I do feel in control. I feel in control of everything I- i- my destiny, I do. I feel in control of it!"

Techno began to walk closer to him.

"In fact, I am so in control of my destiny that I decided to go on a little jog right now and im running! And all im doing is running because-" he was cut of by Techno. 

"Exercise is good." Techno said as he kept up with Quackity without using as much energy as he was.

"Yeah yeah! Exercise is excellent!" He started laughing out of how nervous he was.

"Hey Quackity. Do you know how humans used to hunt...in prehistoric times?"

"Yeyeyeyeyeye I remember that!"

"You see, humans have really good endurance."

"Yeah!"

"You know they hunt prey thats faster than them, but the prey would sprint and waste up all their endurence. And the humans would just keep up. Just very slowly and steadily. They'd just follow."

"What does that mean exactly?!" Quackity's voice went up an octave or so.

"And over time, their prey would get more and more tired. And they'd run out of energy...And then the humans...would eat them."

Quackity was hyperventilating practically. He was having a panic attack.

"Isn't that interestin'?" Techno asked, he was slowly following Quackity.

"Thats so interesting. Its such a good thing that im a human, Technoblade isn't that right?" Quackity's voice got even higher. He was running as fast as he could from Techno.

"Thats true." Techno said. Its like he himself was in hunting mode.

"Because that means I have..." he took a second to let a few tears fall. His voice much higher than before. 

"That means I have a lot of endurance. Thats why I'm running right now, because I have a lot of endurance. And I need to exercise" Tears fell from Quackity's eyes as he ran from Techno.

He let out a scared scream when he turned around to see Technoblade there.

"This is why I'm jogging! But the best part about all this is- you know- do you wanna know what the best part of all this is?" He ran into a corner. He had nowhere else to run.

Technobladr just got closer and closer, and Quackity panicked.

"Is the fact- nnnNNOOO STOP!!" Quackity was interrupted by the trident that was thrown right next to him. 

"Stop stop stop!" Quackity was cowering away from Techno.

"Do you feel tired, Quackity?" 

._/present\\_.

"...fine." Techno finally said. He dropped all his weapons, then took off all his armor. Ranboo took the armor and Tubbo took the weapons.

He did as told, and let them take him to L'manberg.

Phil was only slightly ahead of them. He had snuck out of house arrest and and made sure Techno would be ok.

He barely made it back in time.

He went to his balcony. 

And they were close behind.

Phil saw his eldest son handcuffed being escorted to the execution.

"You actually got him..." Phil said, disbelief in his voice, he was a pretty good actor.

"Phil! Phil what did they do to you?!"

"They put this ankle monitor on me! I cant leave my house."

"You guys leave Phil alone! Just take me!"

Quackity told Techno to stand by the poster, Techno took this chance to "blend in" and run outta there.

They got him again though.

"Fucking behave. Put him in the cage." Quackity said.

They put techno in the cage, his hand hovered over the totem he had with him.

"Technoblade. This is not a trial. This is a fucking execution. Up there is an anvil. When we press this button its gonna drop down on you, and its gonna fucking kill you." Quackity explained.

Tubbo seemed really into all this.

"Tubbo, could you do the honors of explaining to our team what we're doing."

"Technoblade has robbed our country. He's robbed it of everything that made it special. Everything that defined what it was. He stepped in when he shouldn't have. He creates chaos. He ruined the government!...Punz is throwing- right"

There was then some screaming as Punz used his trident and began to attack them as a distraction.

It mostly caused confusion....until he started placing tnt.

Then they all began to panic.

The began trying to attack punz, Techno just waited calmly.

Then he heard his brother's voice.

"Technoblade!" His voice was somewhat hushed.

"Hello Ghostbur."

"I've named him friend!" Ghostbur said as he pet the sheep. Glatt wasn't currently possessing the sheep, so Ghostbur took the chance to name it.

"Thats fantastic Ghostbur. I'm about to die Ghostbur." Techno said, then he heard Quackity's voice.

"You know what fuck this im gonna pull the lever!"

As he pulled it, there was panic in Techno's voice.

He pulled out the totem as the anvil fell, Phil tried to shoot the anvil, but it didn't work. It fell on Techno.

But of course, he didn't die. 

The totem disappeared from his hand and revived him.

He jumped on the anvil, and jumped out of the cage.

Quackity was celebrating the win...

Until he realized he didn't die.

His face changed.

As Techno ran, he saw Dream, who had his horse.

He ran to Dream, Dream went into a tunnel and blocked it off once Techno was inside.

He hushed Techno, saying nothing himself and urged him to go further in.

Techno rode his horse into the tunnel to the final control room. 

This was before Techno's time in this land. 

He saw a chest that said Techno on it.

He opened the Chest, and it had basic iron armor in it, and a netherite pickaxe. He quickly grabbed the lead and fastened it to Carl. Then he went into his ender chest, and grabbed some potions. He then made the tunnel a little bigger for Carl.

Quackity was in view, and Techno put on his act of being calm, collected, and intimidating as fuck.

But Quackity...wasn't scared anymore.

He was over Technoblade. 

He thought he had power over Techno.

"What the fuck is this Techno? What the hell are you doing here?" Quackity asked. This room was before his time as well. He was just wondering how Techno knew it was here.

"Its not what it looks like-" Techno said. He was intimidated, but he wouldn't show it. It was also only because he had iron on, and only a pickaxe, while Quackity had full netherite, and an axe.

"How the hell did that anvil not kill you?!" Quackity semi-yelled.

Techno chuckled a bit.

"Did you really think Quackity, you could kill me that easily? You think death can stop me Quackity? You know what. I've got a lot to say! I was gonna say it at the trial, but we got a little bit interrupted Quackity. You know I tried convincing you that governments were not the answer. And that the government was actually the cause of all your problems. Alright? I tried to convince you guys by fighting along side you as brothers. And you just cast me aside! You used me! I tried to use force. But you still formed a government. And when I went into hidin' when I retired, when I swore off violence, you hunted me down. Hurt my friends, MY FAMILY!" Techno said. He was angry. Angry that this country had treated them all so bad. He had only wanted to be left alone.

"You dont understand Techno. You do not understand, what we're trying to build here. This is not a simple anarchy thing. This is what you dont understand. Alright?" Quackity took a pause for a moment, "Techno you really think I give a shit about the withers? No. No. You are on the hit-list Techno. You're on the fucking hit-list." Quackity said as he looked at him with piercing eyes. His face was not the pixilated version like normal. It was his actual face.

"What hit-list" Techno asked, only for the question to be disregarded.

"Im building a country here. What we have up there is a country. And what we need here is organization and power. And I dont care how long it fucking takes me, or what I have to do Techno. I'm going to fucking kill you. I am going to kill you Technoblade." Quackity said. He seemed to be more power-hungry then he was angry.

"I have a question for you Quackity." Techno said.

"Whats your question."

"Do you think you're enough, to kill me? Even unarmed with iron armour? Do you really think you can take me?" Techno's eyes went black with pink pupils again.

"Oh I do."

"You know what? Let's fucking find out you son of a bitch!" Quackity yelled before lunging at Techno with the axe.

Techno dodged and blocked Quackity's way out momentarily as he used his potions.

Quackity ran at him,

"Get outta here!" Techno said swinging the pickaxe at Quackity.

"Oh now you have to use potions, motherfucker!" Quackity said, hitting Techno only for it to heal almost instantly.

"I have a pickaxe! And I'll put it through your teeth!"

"YOU HAVE DONE SO MUCH FUCKING DAMAGE TO EVERYTHING WEVE BEEN BUILDING ALL A FUCKING LONG TECHNOBLADE!!! AND IF THERE'S ONE FIGHT THAT IM PLANNING TO WIN ITS THIS ONE BABY! SO DONT EVEN FUCKING TRY ME! Come on! Let's go let's go let's go!" Quackity said as he swung his axe at Techno.

Techno was hitting him more and regening faster. 

They went at it for a couple minutes until Techno got a fatal swing at him, killing him.

Quackity respawned and screamed and hit the ground. He was so mad.

Techno looked through the items Quackity had on him. He took the armour and the axe. 

He took Carl and ran through the sewer system that Tommy had made months before, he didn't know that though. 

He made it out finally, and brought Carl home.

When his house came into his sight he saw a blonde figure standing outside the house for a second.

He put Carl back in his stable, then went inside to greet the visitor.

"...Tommy?"

\----

"Im glad everyone's back in L'manberg! Its like all the family's back together!" Ghostbur said.

"Yeah!" 

"Although...I dont know where Tommy is. I passed Logstedshire and it was just a big hole! I- I spent a lot of time building that! I spent a lot of time building a lot of things that get blown up..." Ghostbur says looking to the side.

"Waiwaiwaiwait, its just a big hole?" 

"Yeah! So I made Logstedshire, and I went past it when we were going in the boats, and- OH you weren't there! We went in boats and- and- and-...that was actually all there was to it, But! On the way- uh oh. Please can I come inside?" Ghostbur said as the rain started to fall. He bagan to melt a little until he ran inside with Friend.

"Yes, yes, yes-"

"Thank you. But um- so there was- so we were on the boats, and um, we went past Logstedshire, and the entire place was blown up...and- and‐" Ghostbur continued.

"Blown up?"

"Like it was a big hole, like L'manberg! But more recent." His voice got deeper as he said this. 

"Oh my god..."

"A recent hole. But then, before that happened, Dream told me to go and wonder off into the wilderness, which i did! This was on the day of the beach- fo you remember the beach party Phil? How was that by the way? I didn't go." Ghostbur asked, he seemed excited to hear about it. 

"I didn't get an invite." Phil said to him. He seemed disappointed that he didn't. 

"Oh I gave out all the invites." Ghostbur recalled.

"Wh-"

"Yeah! I gave out all the invites! Then Dream told me that the party- well, that I wasnt going to be needed there. But that's fine! So I went out into the wilderness, like he told me to, and it was raining a lot. So I had to sit under trees for awhile, but eventually I came out- and I found Technoblade! Now we're here." Ghostbur said with a lot of cheer in his voice. Oh you poor innocent soul.

"Ok...if Dream gave you invites...and nobody got them...but he told you to leave...Dream is the one that blew up Logstedshire right? Why else would he tell you-" Phil was cut off again.

"I thought it blew up on its own like L'manberg did." Ghostbur simply said.

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh we got some shit to discuss Ghostbur."

"Anyway, I liked Techno's house! You- you're dressed the same as Technoblade actually!"

"Yes I am. I wanted to show my support for him but...couldn't really do much...unfortunately."

There was a long silence. 

"Oh..."

"Anyway! I wanna shear friend. It looks like he's getting too warm."

Phil laughed a bit as Ghostbur did it.

"Uh...shit its still raining...uh Dad, could you take him out to some grass, I miss the blue id like him to get it back." 

Phil chuckled a bit as he took Friend outside.

"Go on friend! Philza's fine, Philza's ok. Philza's not mean." Ghostbur said from the balcony.

"I think they know I've left my house." Phil said, he shook his leg and it fell off.

"Oh nevermind" he said picking it up again.

"Theres only one mean person in this land Phil. Its Eret. Eret's the bad guy." Ghostbur said in a hushed voice.

Phil knew that wasnt true.

"Um...why?" This question was disregarded however.

"Friend! Have some grass friend please! No dont look at me have the grass!" Ghostbur was trying to be encouraging, and finally, he did eat the grass.

Ghostbur celebrated then told Phil to bring friend back.

"Better hurry, because if they see me then all of this would've been for nothing, and I could've fought with Techno." Phil said, something of his voice sounded like he was longing to help his son.

"Why aren't you allowed outside your house Dad?" Ghostbur asked. He was curious. 

"I wouldn't tell them where techno was." Phil said.

"Why did they wanna know where Techno was- OH to bring him back to L'manberg! I remember!"

"Did you just miss everything? They literally tried to kill him..." Phil said, sounding concerned.

"I was just really excited because you were playing hide and seek!" Ghostbur said to him. Phil just kinda looked at him...he decided he wouldn't tell Ghostbur the truth for now. 

"...thats what that was yeah-"

"Yeah, I'm glad that everyone back together again. And that everyone's having a good time. What was that thing with Techno in the cage by the way?" 

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it Ghostbur."

"Ok."

"Some chairs...This doesn't look like something L'manberg would build. I've been reading a lot of history book lately, a lot of the L'manberg history book, right, because I know that Alivebur was really important in it right? And I was reading them all, and I read that one of the first doctrineations that the entire nation was formed on was that everyone's free, everyone's free to live how they want. I dont think cages fit that environment. Who built the cage?" Ghostbur asked. Phil felt as though he went back in time.

Wilbur was a lot like this as a child.

So was Techno, but...he was much more quiet and listened or read books if he wanted to know about something. Wilbur just asked Phil.

"They did."

"Right...so another thing, Techno was always allowed in L'manberg...but now he's not. Now there's loads of signs about him, wanting him alive. Whats that about?"

Phil sighs. There was a lot he knew he couldn't tell Ghostbur, because if he did, then Ghostbur would just make himself forget again.

"He didn't...he didn't do anything wrong really, he followed exactly what he said from the start Will, thats all you need to know."

"And why does everyone want to chop up Technoblade?"

"They like the taste of pork i guess-" Phil said laughing right after. He really was the comic relief of the family. He laughed at a lot of things, lifted the spirits of his little family. Tommy had inherited that from Phil. Thats why he knew Tommy would be ok.

Tommy is so brave, and created, and just so much...especially when he has people by his side. Thats when he's his strongest.

"And Tubbo shot you with a bow!" Wilbur said...this event had confused him because...well Tubbo was his brother too. 

"Things have changed Wil...not for the better." Phil said. He had so much sadness in his voice. Tubbo was just as much his son as the other three. But Tubbo...was following the footsteps of his father. Who...until his last few years of being alive, wasnt actually bad.

"Tubbo's...Tubbo's a good guy." Ghostbur said, remembering all the good times when they first made L'manberg. 

"Not anymore." Phil said, looking at the ground.

"Its still raining."

"Yeah dont touch it."

There was a small hissing noise.

"That was me touching the rain!"

Phil laughed a bit.

"I- I told you not to touch it. I literally told you not to touch it what are you doing- you- you'll MELT!"

There was more of the hissing noise.

"Wilbur, god-"

"Hehehehe! I wanna go back to the snow place"

"This isn't a funny matter!"

"I can dodge the snow better than the rain."

"Yeah?"

"Its slower and bigger and I can move out the way of it. Rain is hard to move out the way of it since its everywhere- Friend, please quiet down, you are giving me a headache."

Phil giggled a little.

Eventually Ghostbur left, telling Phil he was going out to meet with his friend, so they said their goodbyes after the rain stopped.

"Techno's ok...Tommy's ok...thats all that matters." Phil said as he finally calmed down because of the eventful day.

\----

'I have to see Tommy.'

Thats all that was going through the president's head at the moment.

He rushed to Logstedshire. 

He saw it was a crater.

But not the tower next to it.

When he finally went back to the sight of where the crater had been, he saw the tower Tommy had made.

He looked up, then realized what must have happened.

"Surely not..." Tubbo said.

Waves of emotion taking him over.

Tears fell down from his face, he didn't think...

It would be this bad.

But...it was.

Tommy must have jumped.

He must have.

Tubbo blacked out.

When he woke up, he was in the same place, it hadn't been that long.

He went back to L'manberg, crying still. 

When he entered the city Ranboo, and Fundy, came running to him.

"How'd it go?" Ranboo asked Tubbo, seeing his tears. He didn't think it was anything good.

"...Tommyinnit is dead." Tubbo said.

Ranboo was shocked. 

He started to tear up too but offered all the comfort to Tubbo he could.

\---

"Hey Schlatt..." Ghostbur said.

Glatt looked at him.

"Hm?"

"Oh...nevermind. it wasn't that important!" Wil said. Blue began leaking from his eyes like tears.

"Wil? Hey buddy! What's wrong?!" Glatt asked as he scooted closer to Ghostbur. 

Ghostbur hugged him, and cried into his shoulder. 

"...i don't know whats wrong Schlatt. Everything just seems wrong! Why can't I remember anything? Why did Tubbo wanna kill Techno?!" Ghostbur vented. He'd probably forget all this in a days time, but right now, he needed Glatt's comfort.

"...he's following in my footsteps..." Glatt simply said.

"You mean alive you right?"

"Wilbur...face it. No matter how hard we try, deep down. We're still them. We were buried deep in them, we are them Wil. Hell, thats the reason I want you to call me Schlatt! Because Glatt, might be my 'cute ghost name' but I still very much am who I was when I was alive. I'm just that 18 year old that could never get over what happened." Glatt said to his Ghost friend.

Ghostbur just looked at him.

"What happened?"

"...I had a son. He was the most adorable little kid, and just...he was just the best. I loved him so much! But after he turned 4, I was 15 when he was given to me because my girlfriend at the time didn't want him so I was 18 when this ended up happening. I couldn't...take care of him anymore. My parents kicked me out at 16. I got a job straight away, lived with a friend of mine for awhile, did everything I could to take care of him...until I was fired, and he needed me to move out. I couldn't take care of him anymore...so I...I gave him to someone who could...years passed and I developed alcoholism....and it gets really blurry after that. I was such a horrible person near the end of my life. I was bad. So it was good I died. Imagine what would've happened if I was alive any longer..." Glatt explained. Yellow rolled down his cheeks as he cried. Wilbur gave him a tighter hug.

"Hey. Its alright Schlatt. It'll be ok." Ghostbur encouraged.

"Thanks Wil...im glad I can count on you." Schlatt said.

They let go of eachother, and watched the rest of the sunset.

Glatt was happy to be with his family again.


	17. Blood For The Blood God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Techno's childhood

"Hey Dad! Can me and Techno go outside?!" A high pitched voice asked. 

Phil was currently trying to get a very stubborn Tommyinnit to eat his veggies.

"Sure! Just be sure to come back before the sun goes down alright?" He said. The boy said ok and dragged his twin outside. 

"Wil...where are we goin'?" Techno asked as his brother pulled him further and further away from the house.

"To the place we normally go! Come on Technoblade, I wanna hang out with you!" Wilbur said to his twin.

Techno simply sighed.

He agreed and followed Wilbur.

This is the biggest memory file the Sleepy Bois Inc have.

When they were kids. Until they all turned an age old enough to develope more save files.

One of Techno's more prominate ones is from when he and Wilbur were 14. Tommy was 9 at the time.

Techno started hearing...voices.

He became a lot more violent because of them. 

Phil on multiple occasions had to stop Techno from hurting the other two.

The voices demanded blood.

One day Techno and Wilbur went outside again. Not an unusual occurrence. 

They walked down to the river, before stumbling across...an abandoned bunker. 

Whoever made it was long gone, so naturally he and Wilbur went inside.

Wilbur looked around, not looking for anything in particular...

Techno was looking for useful items. He knocked on walls listening to how hollow they were, seeing if there were any hollow spots. There was one.

Techno promptly kicked in the wall.

"JEEZ TECHNO!" Wilbur yelled, jumping a bit. 

"Sorry." Is all Techno said, his voice still pretty high, unlike the deep voice he'd have in later years of his life.

He looked in the newly uncovered room and there was a ton of loot. The thing that caught his eye was a sword, a diamond sword. 

What caught Wilbur's eye was the crown.

He quickly grabbed it and put it on the head of his twin.

"You look good with a crown Techno!" Wilbur said, smiling. 

Techno smiled back and took the diamond sword. It started glowing as he heald it. 

"Huh...its enchanted. Let's bring this back to Phil...maybe he can tell us what it's enchanted with." Techno said...axes may have been stronger, especially with the new combat style that was being taught.

Techno liked the old way better, with swords, bows, and fishing rods. 

But that didn't mean that Techno didn't learn the new style of fighting. 

He was good at both, but great at the older way of combat.

For about a week, Techno's voices had been relatively quiet. Mostly mocking him for not being the best of the best.

They also said E a lot.

Techno looked down as they started acting up again.

They demanded Blood.

Wilbur was right there.

It would be so...

Easy.

"Wilbur. I want you to run away. As far away as possible." Techno said to his brother.

"Why Techno?"

"No questions. Just do it." Techno said. He was trying not to give in.

"But what about—"

"WILBUR JUST RUN YOU IDIOT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Techno yelled. His eyes started to get darker.

Until they were an empty void, with the hot pink iris.

Wilbur saw this and remembered what happened last time.

He began running away from Techno. He ran as fast as he could, not paying attention to the ground he was running on.

Mobs began to spawn next to him, and behind him...

Was it really nightfall already?

He tripped over a root that had been exposed to the surface.

He scrambled to get up but Techno was right there behind him and so were the mobs.

Wilbur accepted his fate, until he saw Techno kill the mobs that were also chasing Wilbur.

Techno offered a hand to Wilbur.

Wilbur took it and he was helped up by his older brother.

Wilbur hugged him tightly.

Techno hugged him back looking to the side a little.

"Im sorry I called you an idiot." Techno said.

Wilbur assured him it was fine, then he and his blood covered twin went back home.

Phil was incredibly concerned.

Not even an entire week later, Phil noticed Techno's need to fight and let out all the rage he was keeping in, not knowing that he had voices yet.

He told Techno that there was a place he could go, another world, where he could fight others for fun. The respawns didn't hurt either. 

And so...Techno was the first to leave the house at only 14. But I mean...eventually he came back. To visit and such.

He was the best of the best. He met the expectations the voices had for him.

Well...that was until the Minecraft Monday's.

When Techno was 19 he had been invited to Minecraft Monday. 

A weekly competition between...a lot of different people.

When he arrived to the lobby, he saw many...many people there. 

Every week there were different people of course.

I mean he won twice in a row with two people he didn't know.

He had only heard of them.

He always saw his dad there though, as well as some of his old or close friends, such as Skeppy.

He lost weeks after that...

Won a tournament with a friend of Wilbur's, Jschlatt.

Who didn't do as bad as Techno thought he would.

Techno would call Wilbur every week or so, because Wilbur was in someone's world, called SMP Live or something. 

Wilbur talked highly, of Schlatt.

He was his best friend after all.

They even had their own little adventures that were just the two of them.

Wilbur made a world where the water level rose every 5 minutes, and he told Techno that was most fun he's had since Techno left them.

There were a couple worlds like that from what Techno gathered.

Needless to say, if Wilbur trusted him...

So did he.

That week they both won, and Schlatt was ecstatic about winning.

Techno laughed a little, he found it cute the way others felt so achieved and proud of themselves when they won a tournament like this, or really anything.

To him it was just another way to quiet the voices down.

The week after that, Skeppy and BBH won, and Techno was actually really proud of them.

I mean, he practically grew up with them after he left his home.

So he went up to them, acted like them winning was such a big loss. And then they joked around for awhile. Eventually they had to go so Techno let them be.

Two weeks later, he was teamed with Phil! His father!

But it didn't feel like it was his dad...he felt more like...Phil was an old friend.

They were great together, and they even managed to win! 

After they won, they had a little chat.

"So...I didn't get to ask earlier, but where's Tommy? And Tubbo I guess, you Wil, and Sparklez were here participating in the event." Techno said. He seemed worried about his brothers...and Tubbo.

"Well...Wilbur actually left home too, and Tommy wanted to come with him...so Tommy's in a world called DreamSMP right now. With Tubbo, which is why Sparklez is here actually. Tubbo wanted to go with Tommy, and well...here we are now." Phil explained.

Techno nodded in understanding. 

"I'll try visiting more often then." Techno said.

"Actually...I'm thinking of making a new hard-core world. Of course you can still call me, but yeah...I think I'll do that."

"Hm. I wish you luck then Phil. Anyway. I have to go. Wilbur's already left, so...yeah. see you later Phil." Techno said as he left.

Phil sighed and left too.

Two weeks later...

He was teamed with Wilbur! His brother!

They didn't win but...eh.

That was fine.

He was just happy to see his brother again.

They didn't really talk much after the event.

Which made sense. 

Wilbur didn't normally wanna think about things like this.

And they went their separate ways.

The last Minecraft Monday...was a disaster. 

But Techno made it better.

He got all the contestants to join Hypixle and play mini games and stuff.

He had a lot of fun that day.

Maybe a month later, Wilbur invited Techno to his Earth SMP world.

Techno abliged, took over the world...

Not much else happened, and after maybe 3 months, it was abandoned completely. 

Then...

Something happened to Phil.

Techno still doesn't know what happened...

But at least Phil is back now.

Even if his brother is now...

A ghost.

And Tommy...well.

Tommy is right in front of him.

Hes not sure what to do with him at the moment. 

They just kinda stared at eachotger awkwardly. 

"Uuuuuuh...ow do?" Tommy finally said.

Techno knew this would be a long day.


End file.
